Vernon tackar Harry Editdate 2011,02,07
by smargden
Summary: Hemma efter år 5, vaknar Harry mitt i natten av Vernons akustiska utfall och plötsliga tystnad. Harry ingriper vilket resulterar i två döda och ministeriets och fågelklubbens ingripande.


**Vernon tackar Harry**

By Smargden

((Edit 2009-07-06 och 2009-07-15; 2010-04-05; 2010-11-22; 2011-02-06; stavfel och i viss mån även grammatiska fel har rättats, inget i händelserna har ändrats.))

Följer böckerna tills Harry kommer _hem_ till Dursleys efter sitt 5.e år på Hogwarts. Och det här med rättigheter å så, det lär vara JKL, som äger Harry Potter å så, men det är beklagligt att hon förstörde den. Och den svenska översättningen som börjar så fel. Tänk att det viktigaste som hände i serien hände sista oktober. Det datumet placerar den svenska översättningen till i mitten av april, ett par veckor före valborg. Sen bok 4, "Dulderhuset" tänk på att Voldemorts familjenamn är Riddle. Att döpa om honom —ibland— förvirrar ju bara. Bara för skojs skull — läs en norsk översättning och försök fundera ut vem som är vem. Det borde vara förbjudet att förvanska ett litterärt verk så katastrofalt.

Nå — här är min lilla berättelse som är HELT annorlunda.

(( ops — det finns ännu en mängd miss-stavningar kvar, haf öfverseende med dem. Tidigare versioner har varit publicerade tidigare. ))

**Kapitel 1 – det enda kapitlet.**

Harry var på ett uselt humör, han hade åter igen _tvingats_ tillbaks till sitt lilla sommarfängelse. Hans gudfar Sirius hade försvunnit genom dödsportalen för bara några veckor sedan.

Harry kunde som vanligt inte sova, nu hörde han hur Vernon gick ner för trappan och efter några ögonblick av skrik blev det tyst igen. Harry hörde direkt att Vernon var både förbannad och rädd men också att han måste ha blivit skadad för att tystna som han gjorde, allvarligt skadad dessutom, och han hörde också hur Petunia rusade ner för trappan och även hon skrek högt.

Med snabba steg kom Harry efter — med sitt trollspö lyft. Att låta Dursley's sköta sig själva när något utifrån hotade dem var inte Harrys sätt. Det han såg när han kom en bit ner på trappan var två unga män en hade kniv den andre en pistol. Den med pistol riktade sitt vapen mot Petunia — Harry hade inte tid med något trams _REDUCTO REDUCTO_ skrek han ut, och mellangärdet på den med pistolen förvandlades till blodiga trasor och han slängdes mot väggen bakom honom, och ögonblicket efter följde den med kniven samma öde.

Därefter sprang Harry fram till Vernon, Harry saknade kunskap om helande magi, men han hade lärt sig att hans vilja spelade stor roll. Petunia såg inte ut att ha blivit skadad så det handlade om Vernon. Harry satte sin vänstra hand på Vernons bröstkorg, det var där blodet rann från skadorna han hade, och Harry försökte _känna_ hur det var — och om han förstod rätt — var det fråga om sekunder — om ens det kunde räcka. Han försökte frigöra allt han hade av kraft för att rädda Vernon.

Ett par ögonblick efter det svartnade det för hans ögon, innan hans medvetande tonade bort helt hörde han en röst i fjärran, en röst han kände igen — Remus fanns där, det gjorde att han vågade slappna av och låta mörkret ta över.

—

"Jag tror han börjar vakna nu." Harry hörde att det var Petunias röst.

"Han tog ut sig ordentligt, jag trodde han skulle vara medvetslös i minst tre dagar." Det var Poppys röst.

Harry _sniffade_ för att försöka känna igen lukten från sjukavdelningen. Men den fanns inte, och varför skulle Petunia vara på Hogwarts, nej, men Poppy — hos Dursley's?

"Harry, kan du höra mig." Frågade Poppy.

"Ja, var är jag — och hur länge har jag varit — utslagen? — Och hur gick det med Vernon?" Harry hade just kommit på att det _kunde,_ vara bra om det bland hans första ord fanns med en undran om Vernon, han hade faktiskt undrat hur det gick, innan han hörde dem tala.

"Vernon klarade sig — tack vare din insats, du får berätta senare vad du gjorde, hur känner du dig?"

"Trött, . . . hm _öm_ öm i vänster arm , och i höger också. Vad hände. Jag vet att jag _dödade_ två som angrep Vernon och som jag uppfattade var på väg att skjuta Petunia."

"Du blev skottskadad, högra axeln, men det har jag fixat, jag såg rester av skadan på Vernon, och om min gissning är rätt, så räddade du hans liv, du räddade nog allas liv."

"Jag gjorde magi — och dödade, utanför skolan. Ministeriet kommer att bura in mig."

"Nej Harry, Amelia Bones med tre aurorer har varit här, efter förhören med Petunia så är du fri från alla anklagelser. Du dödade visserligen, men det är avskrivet som självförsvar. Poppy har förklarat att du blev skottskadad, och det är bevis för att det var självförsvar, dessutom har Petunia och Vernon vittnat om hur du räddade dem från en säker död. Det både jag och Poppy intresserad av hur du kunde rädda Vernon, enligt henne borde han vara död vid det här laget." Harry blev ytterst förvånad att höra Albus röst, så avmätt, nästan vänlig. Efter deras senaste möte borde det ha varit . . . nåja, Dumbledore var där, och Harry fortsatte att hålla ögonen stängda.

"Jag har ingen aning, det jag såg när jag kom ner för trappan, var han med pistolen riktad mot Petunia, och jag förstod det som att han var på väg att skjuta. Jag behövde hindra honom, och efter fiaskot på ministeriet hade jag bestämt om jag kommer i strid, ska jag inte längre tveka på att använda det kraftigaste jag har. Jag hade ingen tid att fundera, så jag sände två besvärjelser. Sen koncentrerade jag mig på Vernon, försökte hela honom. Det sista jag hörde innan jag slocknade helt var Remus röst."

"UT — besökstiden är slut, han behöver vila." Med det motade Poppy ut alla andra.

Harry hade blivit förvånad att Dumbledore över huvud taget fanns där, och nu när det var bara Poppy kvar kisade han försiktigt för att se var han fanns. Han var i gästrummets säng, på nedre våningen. Att det fanns magikunniga inne hos Dursleys, utan att Petunia skrek åt dem . . . var fel. Det kunde inte vara rätt — han måste drömma, eller så var han död. Han lät sig försvinna i diset igen.

—

Harry kände hur det gjorde ont i armen på grund hur den låg så han ändrade lite på den. "MAMMA — han rör på sig." Harry hörde Dudley skrika.

Snabba steg närmade sig. "Jag tror han kommer att vakna helt nu." Det var Poppy igen.

"Hur känns det nu Harry?"

"Har inte hunnit känna efter ännu — jag tror det är bättre, men ömheten är nog kvar och det kändes ont nyss men nu när jag ändrat läge på armen känns det bättre."

"Du kommer att känna av det några dagar. Nu är du så pass återställd att du bör kunna vara uppe lite, men du får inte gå i trappan, utan att ha någon som är med och stöttar dig, inte förrän i morgon som tidigast. Här, de här — _medicinerna_ tar du en tesked morgon, mitt på dagen, och på kvällen, i en vecka. Dessutom har jag förklarat varför du behöver ha en fullständig måltid var dag hela veckan också, så slarva inte med måltiderna. Ät, även om du inte är hungrig, jag tittar in om två dagar."

"Varför är jag . . . vad hände med mig?"

"Total utmattning, att du ens vaknade första dagen är i sig ett mirakel, men sen sov du två dagar till. Nu har du återhämtat dig. Du måste ha skickat på Vernon . . . _mycket_." Harry såg att Poppy tittade sig omkring innan hon fortsatte. "Jag undersökte Vernon innan han kunde säga ifrån. Frånsett att du helade skadorna från kniven, som också hade skadat hans hjärta, och de övriga skadorna där kniven hade träffat, så måste du ha rensat hans kranskärl. Med den fettman han har, borde hans kranskärl ha varit i det närmaste helt igenslaggade. Jag fann restmagi där som härrörde från dig, hans hjärta är renare och friskare än en tjugoårig idrottsman nu. Jag talade om det för honom också. Han VET att du har räddat hans liv initialt, men också att du har gett honom minst tjugo år extra, vad anbelangar hjärtat. Sköt om dig nu."

"Tack Poppy."

"Ingen orsak Harry."

Innan Harry hade hunnit stiga upp kom nästa _besökare_ Amelia Bones och Tonks.

"Harry, det här är något jag måste göra, det är ett officiellt förhör med dig, var beredd på att efter förhöret, ta en ed på att du har talat sanning så slipper vi använda sanningsserum, din sjuksköterska hade vissa invändningar mot det. Är det okej?"

"Ja. Jag har inget att dölja, jag dödade två människor, så jag är beredd att ta ansvar för det."

Amelia fortsatte som att hon inte hade hört Harrys kommentar.

"Förhör med Harry James Potter. Lördag den 13 juli 1996. Närvarande utöver den förhörde, jag Amelia Bones och auror Nymfodora Tonks.

"Herr Potter, du har rätt att ha en advokat närvarande, om du så önskar, vill du det?"

"Inte om det handlar om vad jag gjorde här i huset."

"Gott, Berätta med dina ord hur det gick till."

- - Harry berättade hur han upplevde det - -

"Har du något att tillägga?"

"Nej, inte fram till dess jag svimmade av, efter det vet ni andra mer än jag vet."

"I din berättelse finns inget om att du träffades av ett av mugglarnas vapen. När hände det?

"Har du ett minnessoll, i det kan vi titta närmare på vad som hände — jag kan inte minnas att jag upplevde att jag träffades av något."

"Tonks, ta fram minnessollet."

—

Harry hämtade ut sitt minne alltifrån innan han hörde Vernon stiga upp. Tills allt blev svart. De tre steg sedan in i minnet och följde händelsen.

De såg hur Harry tog sig ner för trappan och kom in framför Petunia innan de såg eldsflamman från pistolen.

"DÄR, han med pistolen sköt på dig INNAN du hann göra någon besvärjelse, kände du inte det där Harry?" Tonks var uppjagad av att se Harry bli beskjuten.

"Nä — men nu när jag tittar på det förstår jag att det var det som höjde adrenalinkicken, kanske var det också det som gjorde att jag _tog i_ med min magi."

"Harry, såg du inte varifrån din andra reducto kom?" Amelia verkade mycket förvånad.

"Nej. Jag använde den två gånger, det vet jag."

"Den första och den andra var i luften så gott som samtidigt, en från din högra sida, den andra från din vänstra. TROLLSPÖLÖS magi på den nivån Harry. Det tar på krafterna. Det är det här som förvånade mig tidigare. Allt tydde på TVÅ reductos, men ministeriet uppfattade bara en. Nu har jag förklaringen till det.

"Vi har uppgift om EN reducto, samt _okänt_. Vi har kommit fram till att det sista var din helande magi. Att det var självförsvar visste vi redan, men vi måste ha ett förhör — till protokollet. Vi kommer inte att skriva att du gjorde TVÅ reductos, eftersom ministeriet har uppgift om bara en. Det är bättre att förklara det som att den blev delad eftersom de båda stod så nära varandra."

"Dessutom såg jag att det fanns energier även från din vänstra hand när du helade Vernon. Nu är vi klara här inne."

När de var ute igen och Harry hade tillbaks sitt minne sa Amelia.

"Det där minnet ska vi inte åkalla, det innehåller saker du bör vara försiktig att nämna till andra Harry, träna gärna med trollspölös magi i försiktighet. Här, här är ett dokument från ministeriet på att du får använda magi med samma förutsättningar som en vuxen. Jag fick det påskrivet i går, men jag skulle själv bedöma om jag skulle ge dig det eller inte. Det här är ett utbildningsmedgivande till en transfereringslicens. Se till att du får lära dig och kom sedan till ministeriet och visa upp att du kan, så får du licensen klar. Utan det här intyget skulle det vara en hel del extra papper innan du får göra testet. Använd det med ansvar Harry."

"Tack, och tack också för att jag fick möjligheten att se hur det hände."

"Mugglarmyndigheterna har identifierat de två döda, notoriska förbrytare, misstankar fanns om att de har mördat förut, nu _råkade_ de komma i vägen för något som föll av en passerande lastbil. Skadorna måste ju förklaras på något sätt. Inget kommer att förknippa deras _tragiska död_ med er här."

"Tack, hur har Vernon och Petunia behandlat er här, som jag känner dem är de inte de vänligaste människorna mot magianvändande personer?"

"Hur artiga som helst, samarbetsvilliga rent av."

"Det är något som inte stämmer med dem, de har alltid skrikit och haft sig när någon av _vår sort_ kommit hit."

"Det kan bero på att du räddade livet på dem i samband med att _omagiska_ angrep dem, och de vet också att inte tala om det för grannarna, de är helt överens med att vi har tystat ner det som hände."

"Är det något jag behöver tänka på att inte säga till dem?"

"Nej, det kan ju naturligtvis bättra på om du talar om att du var oroliga för dem, det verkar ju inte heller ha varit någon lögn."

När Amelia och Tonks hade gått ut kom Vernon in. Det skrämde Harry.

"Harry, kan du ursäkta oss — för det vi gjort mot dig genom åren?"

"Det är gammalt morbror Vernon"

"Tack vare dig lever Petunia och jag nu. Din sjuksköterska visade mig hur hon tog ut kulan ur dig, den där pistolkulan alltså. Den var avsedd för Petunia men du klev i vägen och skyddade henne med din kropp. Som vi har behandlat dig känns det overkligt. Att du sedan . . . att du sedan . . . det du gjorde med dem . . . det du gjorde förändrar inte det fakto att du dessutom räddade livet på mig. Jag hade redan tappat det mesta av medvetandet innan han sköt på dig jag hörde knallen och trodde det var ute med Petunia också. Efter det gav du mig . . . inte för att jag normalt skulle godta . . . men jag vet att jag lever nu — tack vare det du gjorde. Förlåt en gammal man Harry. Petunia och jag har diskuterat och vi har . . . alltså _dina vänner_ — har flyttat ner dina saker till det här rummet, efter att vi bad dem göra det. Det är ditt nu, dessutom har du fri tillgång till köket. Och du behöver inte göra några sysslor, andra än du själv vill."

"Hur kommer det sig att ni tolererar dem här?"

"Det är det minsta vi kan göra, dessutom kommer de hit utan att det syns något extra för våra grannar. Du behövde ju vård, hade inte du gjort, det du gjorde vore jag död. Du gjorde det _på ditt sätt_, jag kan inte komma ifrån att _ditt sätt_ räddade mitt liv — och hindrade dem från att döda Petunia och Dudley också."

"Okej morbror Vernon, och som jag sa förut, det som har passerat — har passerat. Saker som har hänt kan inte göras om, däremot kan framtiden bara bli det vi gör den till."

"Hon, eran polischef, talade om för mig att du inte har något att vara rädd för, från dem. Hon verkade gilla dig, som att du är _berömd_ men också för den hon känner dig som. Jag kan inte komma ifrån, att det påverkar mig — hon är ju trots allt _eran_ polischef."

"Hon är korrekt och rättvis, jag gillar henne också. Skulle det anstränga vår nya relation om en tandläkardotter kunde komma på besök, hon är visserligen en som går på samma skola som mig, men hon vet hur hon för sig, _utanför skolan_."

"Det kan gå, ska hon stanna på middag?"

"Det var inget jag hade tänkt men jag skulle vilja tala lite med henne, om inte annat så med hjälp av telefon."

"Hon kan komma, vill du att nån av _dina vänner_ ska komma in nu, de har väntat länge på att din sjuksyster gav oss möjlighet."

"Okej, och tack så länge."

"Ingen orsak Harry. Se jag har lärt mig att kalla dig vid rätt namn också."

"Jag märker det — och ska jag vara ärlig — så innan jag har hunnit vänja mig, så skrämmer det mig en del."

"Vänj dig, du kanske ser sedan att alldeles nära dörren utanför finns en inramad pistolkula, det är den som din sjuksyster tog ut ur dig, den som annars skulle ha träffat Petunia. Och som hon säger, så om du inte hade varit framför henne hade den träffat henne mitt i bröstet. Den är en påminnelse _till oss_ om varför vi lever."

Med det gick Vernon ut, Harry förstod att det hade tagit djupt i Vernon.

Så kom Tonks tillbaks in.

"Harry, hur är det — egentligen?"

"Du menar med Sirius?" — hon nickade. "Jobbigt, men nu är det så mycket annat som rört till det så jag har faktiskt inte tänkt så mycket efter det som hände här."

"Jag förstår det, han var faktiskt min kusin. Jag kan tala om för dig att Remus gick i taket när han kom in och såg dig skjuten, det dröjde länge innan han ens såg de två liken. Vid Vernons första utrop larmade han resten av oss, med det öppnade han kanalen och när det small sen och han såg dig hopsjunken i en blodig hög _skrek_ han rakt in i _ordermedaljen_ efter det bröt han ihop. Han är fortfarande inte _normal_ ännu. Han vet att du lever, och att du räddade de övriga här. Men han är i en djup depression nu och bör inte komma hit ännu. Är det någon speciell du vill att kommer hit."

"Jag frågade Vernon medan han är på gott humör om _tandläkardottern_ får komma och hälsa på, så om du kan fråga Hermione om hon känner för ett besök, om hon är med på det — orientera henne om vad som hände här först. Men — hur är det med dig själv?"

Harry såg att _det gjorde ont i Tonks_ när han frågade efter Hermione, så han gjorde några snabba överslag.

"Det är okej Harry, Amelia har avdelat mig som din livvakt en tid, om du är _ok_ med det?"

"Jo. Jag kom på en annan sak. Att ta hit Hermione, utan att också ta hit Luna och Ginny, kan ge _fel signaler_. Det var för att Hermione är den enda av de i min närmaste grupp som är van _den omagiska sidan_ och hon skulle inte sätta Vernons nya sätt på spel. När jag frågade nämnde jag telefon också. Jag kanske bara ska skriva till de andra istället och ringa henne. Kan vi ta oss till Gringotts sen, jag ska nog skaffa nya kläder medan Vernon är på gott humör."

"Du bestämmer Harry, så är det vid skyddsvaktsuppdrag, det är inte _fångvallning_ det handlar om, så var det när Albus styrde, nu har Amelia tagit över. Och hon har klarat ut för Dumbledore att om han ens försöker förändra de nya rutinerna här, så kommer han att arresteras för olagliga intrång."

"Oj. Vad är det som _egentligen_ har hänt?"

"Han försökte styra i det som hände här, ministeriet reagerade på din reducto och några sekunder senare _okänd_ och därefter inget. Med det förstod vi att något var fel här du kanske var i extrem fara, det var ju sent på natten så ett angrepp var troligt. Vi kom in med femton stridsberedda aurorer, ungefär fyrtifem sekunder efter din magi. Det var bara några sekunder senare som Poppy kom in med Fawkes. Men då hade aurorerna redan _säkrat_ området. Sen kom rektorn med ytterligare åtta personer. Då höll det höll på att bli strid, det var Poppys utrop om att det _vänner_ som avstyrde ett fullskaligt upplopp. Sedan förklarade Petunia vad som hade hänt, efter att vi tvingats lugna ner henne. Aurorerna tog namn på alla som Albus hade tagit hit, bara Poppy fick arbeta vidare med det hon höll på med, dig alltså, och sedan Vernon, hon tittade även till Petunia sedan — för säkerhets skull."

"Tack, det förklarar en hel del, vilka hade Dumbledore med sig?"

"Snape, Minerva, Felix, Diggory, Alastor, Artur och tvillingarna Weasley. Artur och tvillingarna gav sig inte iväg förrän Poppy talade om att du var utom all fara. De andra, utom Albus, försvann så snart aurorerna hade tagit namnen på dem. Albus var _inte_ glad att ministeriet hade blivit inblandat, men det när det gick upp för honom att det fanns _två döda_ och om han inte backade undan skulle han arresteras, försvann han också. Jag var själv här som auror och jag kan tala om att jag var helt utom mig av oro jag också, men tvingade mig att sköta mitt jobb. Mitt jobb som din livvakt, innebär också att om du, — om vi, angrips går larm till ministeriet via mig. Ministeriet kommer inte längre att reagera på ditt trollspös användande eftersom du nu får göra magi. Det innebär att jag har ett _dygnet-runt-jobb_ att vara hos dig, men det kräver att du också är med på det, är du det Harry?"

Harry märkte att hon var orolig för hans svar.

"Jo Tonks, jag är ok med det. Jag har en fråga till dig och jag vill ha ett absolut ärligt svar, eller inget svar alls."

"Ok — jag ska försöka."

"Tonks — jag gillar dig, och jag gillar en hel del andra tjejer också, men jag har ingen erfarenhet med kramande och pussande eller mer. Hermione är för mig en storasyster, som jag aldrig haft. Ginny är på sin höjd en lillasyster. Luna har jag knappt pratat med, men hon verkar vara ok med mig, hon var ju trots allt med till ministeriet med oss. Jag är yngre än du, jag ska fylla sexton snart, du är lite mer, men med tiden — om några år, kanske det inte gör så mycket. Hur ser du på mig — är det _pojken-som-tog-bort-Voldemort, Pojken-som-överlevde_. Eller är det Harry, den unga blyga pojken, som allt otrevligt söker sig till?"

"Det var en deklaration Harry. Du nämnde det själv — åren separerar oss, jag känner mig yngre än jag i verkligheten är, och uppträder ofta som yngre. Du är mer vuxen än jag är, i vart fall uppträder du som mer vuxen än mig. Jag får inte, se dig som annat än _vän_ — nu, men längre fram, hoppas jag att du fortfarande är ledig."

"Okej Tonks, jag behöver allt stöd jag kan få, Dumbledore visade mig profetian direkt efter ministeriefiaskot. Det handlar om Voldemort — eller mig. Döda eller dödas. En av oss — för den andres hand. Det är varför jag inte kan ha en flickvän. Jag har hellre dig Tonks nära mig, än någon av de andra aurorerna. Men — det som skrämmer är att jag utsätter dig för fara."

"Vi pratar om det sedan, jag tror det är så att Petunia gör i ordning mat för oss nu."

—

Att uppleva Petunia och Vernon bjuda någon av _hans sort_ till bords var som att stiga in i en helt ny värld för Harry. Vernon och Petunia till och med talade _artigt_ med Harry och Tonks. Att Dudley inte ännu hade smält det som hade hänt syntes tydligt. Han hade visserligen hört vad de andra hade sagt. Men att _förstå_ det var svårt för honom, att _förstå_, var inte Dudleys starka sida. Men han lydde Vernons och Petunias order att behandla Harry och _hans vänner_, med respekt.

—

Det blev inte något telefonsamtal, eller brev, bara ett utkast till ett skrev Harry.

—

_Bästa vänner, ärade DA-medlemmar._

_Jag skriver detta brevet och får det lämnat personligen härifrån där jag finns, och det levereras till dig som får ett ex personligen, och som reservförfarande kommer det också via The Profet och The Quibbler. Det går inte att skriva hit DÄRFÖR ATT, en viss rektor på den skola vi går på har tagit lagen i egna händer och har satt något som förhindrar brevugglor att nå mig, oavsett vilka som sänder dem._

_Hos mig där jag bor hade vi ett inbrott av omagiska, Vernon och jag blev skadade, men det har läkt nu. Tjuvarna togs om hand av ministeriets aurorer som kom till vår hjälp._

_Jag har lite funderingar efter det som hänt på Hogwarts genom åren och inte minst att vi på fem år inte har haft mer än en vettig lärare, och honom körde de iväg därför att han hade lite "besvär" var gång det var fullmåne. Den andra läraren, som faktiskt kunde en hel del, och lärde ut därefter var en förklädd dödsätare som skickade mig och Cedric till det som skulle ha varit en säker död, och som också blev det för Cedric, förbättrar ju inte statistiken._

_Den första, hade Voldemort som parasit i sig, den andra kunde EN besvärjelse — glömskebesvärjelsen, och var en ren pajas. Så tredje Remus, han var bra. Fjärde en förklädd dödsätare, och så senaste året — ministeriets försök. En som vägrade oss all utbildning, och torterade oss med blodspennor, som är olagliga att både inneha och använda till annat än mycket speciella kontrakt._

_Faktiskt, finns det ingen orsak för mig att fortsätta gå där. Jag lärde mig mer under våra egna möten än jag har gjort under alla åren där sammantaget. Så varför återvända._

_Då jag ännu inte har åldern inne för att få bestämma själv finns det — risk för — att jag ändå TVINGAS tillbaks, då kommer jag att finnas där, men strunta i alla lektioner. Och när jag fyllt mina 17, skippar jag det helt._

_Jag kan mycket väl köpa böckerna och läsa själv. Eftersom jag inte som underårig kan praktisera magi med trollspö, så får jag väl koncentrera mig på de ämnen som inte kräver det. Historia, mugglarkunskap, trolldryck, örtlära, runor och aritmetik och sådana saker. För att sedan fokusera på trollspökunskap efter att jag har blivit 17._

_De pengar jag spar (4 terminsavgifter) täcker väl de kostnader jag får för extra böcker och extra ingredienser, och lite besök på botaniska trädgårdar._

_En idé har också funnits sedan mitten av vårterminen, om vi är några tillsammans kan vi med våra gemensamma terminsavgifter anställa någon eller några som hjälper oss._

_Ett annat alternativ är att vi tar oss till USA, och skolar oss tillsammans där, då behöver vi inte vänta med att öva magi tills vi blir 17. Att ta testerna koster, 150 galleons plus 20 galleons per ämne för upp till 50 testande, därefter 1 galleons per ämne och testare. Så det är helt möjligt för oss att göra det tillsammans._

_Jag ber er att fortsätta lära er att försvara er själva oavsett om vi gör det tillsammans i grupp eller om ni stannar på Hogwarts. Om jag inte kommer dit så att vi ses där önskar jag er alla ändå en god fortsättning. På sommaren — och era fortsatta liv._

_Harry James Potter._

—

Han hade inte ens nämnt det för Tonks, förrän han läste upp det han hade skrivit, och när han gjorde det såg han hur kvarnhjulen började rotera.

"Harry, jag kan en hel del, Remus kan också, Moody, skulle säkert ställa upp. Och jag tror du skulle få med _Sluggan_ om du spinner lite på ditt kändisskap, han är en sån som faller för det. Han är oerhört duktig på trolldryck, både att göra och att lära ut. Jag tror vi ska göra en del saker snabbt, och absolut innan du skickar ut det där Harry."

"Tror du vi ska — _öppna eget_?"

"Ja, varför inte. Men först måste du slå dig fri från Albus, och det kan du bara göra efter ett besök på Gringotts, och vi måste göra det INNAN du sänder ut det där."

—

"Griphook, så bra att jag kunde se dig. Kanske du minns mig från när Hagrid tog mig hit för ungefär fem år sen. Tonks här har förklarat att vi har lite att tala om — enskilt."

"Kom med här — Lord Potter."

"Harry, Griphook. Jag heter Harry."

"Tack för det Harry men, där ute — bland övriga kommer vi alla att tilltala dig som Lord Potter. Här är Regnot, han vill tala med dig först."

"Får Tonks vara med?"

"Får, får hon, det är _dina ärenden_ vi försöker skydda."

"Tonks — det vi pratar om här har jag inget emot att du är med på, men du sprider det inte vidare?"

"Harry, bara det som jag behöver göra för att skydda dig från uppenbar risk begär jag hjälp med, allt övrigt det jag hör eller ser, är sånt som är privat, och det håller jag inne med."

"Okej, du stannar. Vad kan jag göra för dig Direktör Regnot?"

"Lord Potter, vi tvingades att lova att inte själva ta kontakt i det ärende vi nu ska beröra. Men genom att du själv kom in — _med förfrågan_ — så kan inget hindra oss från att _svara på dina frågor_, om du förstår min mening."

"Jag tror jag börjar förstå direktör, och mitt namn är Harry, bara _Harry_. Sir."

"Okej Harry, och inget med _direktör_ till mig heller. För många år sedan avsatte din farfars far medel som vi sköter om, vinsten ska delas mellan oss och din farfars fars _företag_. Som Lord Potter, är det nu ditt men det var hans vilja att det skulle vara ett _diskret ägande_. Vi återkommer till det, först vill jag att du ska veta att Lord Black ville adoptera dig, om du skriver på — där —, och släpper en droppe blod — där — så är den adoptionen utförd, men för att undvika alla protester från _vissa_ så finns det en bevarad blodsadoptionsdryck. Dricker du den här, så kommer du att ha ordentliga smärtor i dig i ungefär tre minuter, under det att ditt utseende kommer att förändras lite. Efter det är du Lord Potter-Black. Och ingen kan ta ifrån dig rätten till det. Utan blodsadoption, finns det stora möjligheter att en protest mot att ditt arv går igen. Det skulle medföra att Darco Malfoy och den sidan får ett rejält tillskott, vilket Lord Sirius Black ville förhindra. Är det din vilja att hörsamma Lord Sirius Black i det?"

"Ja." Svarade Harry, för han började ana vad det handlade om.

"Gott, drick den där, och var beredd på smärtor, ligg och vrid dig på golvet och skrik ut din smärta om det behövs."

Harry gjorde som Regnot sa, och det gjorde ont, rent ut sagt _djävligt ont_. Men han hade varit med om Voldemorts _crucio_, och i jämförelse var det som en sommarbris. Så Harry stod lugnt kvar, till Regnots stora häpnad men också stolthet.

"Är det över nu?" Frågade han på sekunden tre minuter.

"Det verkar fortfarande, men den värsta delen minskade redan efter några sekunders intensiv smärta. Voldemorts tortyr, är ordentligt vassare."

Nu såg Harry hur tårarna sipprade fram i ögonen på Tonks.

"Gott, skriv nu på där, och släpp en droppe blod — där."

Harry gjorde det och när blodet absorberades började pergamentet skimra i blått, strax svävade det och under fanns tre kopior. Det första försvann, strax försvann ytterligare två.

"Det där är ditt arbetsexemplar, Ministeriets registeravdelning har nu en kopia också originalet är i ditt valv, och en kopia finns i vårt arkiv. Testamentetsuppläsningen efter Lord Black, kommer att äga rum den tredje augusti, en offentlig läsning. Det som berör dig nu är att du per din sextonde födelsedag är myndig, i alla avseenden. Det var en punkt som Lord Black var absolut bestämd på. Som Lord Potter skulle du ha kunnat begära det på hos ministeriet, och de skulle tvingas ta ställning till din begäran. Nu har de inget att säga om det. Vidare, allt efter Lord Sirius Black utom vissa detaljer tillfaller dig Lord Potter-Black.

"Nu till något mer intressant. Din farfars far's företag som han delade med oss. Normalt skulle han ha skött om det helt själv, men han valde att bilda ett konsortium tillsammans med oss. Det är ett antal personer som sköter om företaget, vi svarar för att rätt typ av personer leder det. Vinsten efter alla omkostnader är god, och delas lika mellan oss. Det är andelar i en mängd företag inom magivärlden. Men också inom den omagiska världen. Din farfars far trodde på _logistik_. Och menade därför att vi skulle ligga långt framme när det gäller transport av varor och personer men också av saker de alltid skulle behöva, _mat_ och _bostäder_ är sådana saker.

"Hur det kom sig så ägs nu bland andra PAN-AM, BA, Grimaldi line, Cunard cruise helt av oss, bara för att nämna några få, till det kommer olika stora andelar i mängder av företag. Ska man resa så behövs platser för att övernatta, därför har vi stora andelar i företag som hotellkedjan Hilton, men även en del andra kedjor samt en del självständiga anläggningar. Vinsten efter finansnetto är god, för att inte överdriva, och med åren har det blivit en hel del."

Harry förstod inte mycket av det Regnot sa, men han förstod av hur vit Tonks blev att det handlade om _betydande_ summor.

"Inte för att jag förstår så mycket av det — men är det något jag måste göra — på grund av det?"

"Inte som du måste, — men du får, om du vill sätta dig in i det lite mer, och ta aktiv del. Som det är nu har vi all anledning att vinsten ska vara god, och att den fördelas gör inte oss något alls. En sak du ska tänka på är att om du avser börja resa, tala med mig, så får du mer detaljinformation och ett ägarbevis, det är ett lite mer avancerat VIP-kort. Du reser gratis med British-Ariways, PAN-american samt bor gratis i alla Hilton i de bästa sviterna. Bara lite sådant."

Nu var Harry riktigt förvånad.

"Vilka vet om det här — mer än vi?"

"Väldigt få, hos oss har vi en grupp om fyra som jobbar heltid, bland er — ni två. Och det är inte involverat med familjen Potters valv. Här är ett bankkort för den omagiska världen, det är kopplat till ditt _speciella_ valv för det här. Här är något som ser ut som en av mugglarnas attachéväskor i den finns mer detaljer, och det är också en brevlåda så att brev från oss till dig hamnar automatiskt där, efter idag. Vill du att vi ska se till att ALL din post kommer dit?"

"J. Ja. — Ja tack" Stammade Harry fram.

"Efter att vi har skannat för _otrevligheter_. Då sätter vi otrevliga saker i ett särskilt konvolut, och tar bort alla spårningsbesvärjelser. Blir det bra?"

"Ja tack. Om jag behö . . . det här bankkortet – det ger mig alltså mugglarpengar, men inom vår värld?"

"Dels kan du använda väskan, den har ett myntfack, dessutom fungerar ditt kort här också. Titta på den där bilden. Ser du den bilden på _kortinformationen_ som de flesta butiker har, då har de någon avdelning som har möjlighet att hantera _vår valuta_. Det är en liten information till alla att de också säljer saker som hör magivärlden till. Visa kortet och fråga om de har en mer _intressant_ avdelning. Det mugglarna ser på kortet och det vi ser skiljer sig lite, men de ser tillräckligt för att det ska fungera."

"Tack. Tonks, du sa att jag behövde hit till Gringotts — och göra något snabbt, vad var det?"

"Det jag tänkte på var att du fick tillgång till familjevalvet, och din ring. Med den kunde du ha begärt att få bli myndig när du fyller sexton. Om vi hade varit snabba, kunde vi ha fått igenom det _innan_ Dumbledore hann reagera. Men det är överspelat nu, men ditt familjevalv, och din ring, bör du titta närmare på. Och om jag får föreslå något."

"Tack — okej då förstår jag, vad ville du föreslå?"

"Direktör Regnot, jag frågar för Harrys räkning, Harry har inte beretts tillträde till sitt valv efter att han var här med Hagrid, det har alltid varit så att Dumbledore har _beordrat_ honom att låna ut sin nyckel och att andra har köpt hans material. Jag har flera synpunkter på det, men min fråga här är. Finns det risk att andra har tagit mer pengar än Harry fått veta, som att han kan få ett kontoutdrag för de senaste fem åren?"

"Vi sänder ju ut det var månad."

"Jag har aldrig fått något brev från er." Svarade Harry. Och såg hur Regnot verkligen visade ursinne, innan han samlade sig.

"Ett ögonblick."

—

Ett per minuter senare kom det in en annan goblin med en mängd papper.

"Låt oss se här, ditt personliga, uttag 1991, sista juli, det var du själv. Sen har vi _bud_ 1000 galleons 1992, 1993, 1994 och 1500 med bud 1995. Hur mycket av det har du själv fått?"

"Mindre än 50 var kvar efter att de hade köpt årets böcker."

Nu såg Harry hur Tonks blev _arg_ för att använda ett milt uttryck.

"Regnot, kan jag få pengarna från det valvet flyttat och att nästa gång någon tänker hämta något därifrån märker de att pengarna är slut, kanske det ska vara kvar några sikler och knuts. Sen att vi inte gör något så får vi se vad som händer."

"Inga problem, har du nyckeln?"

"Nej, den har — jag tror det var Molly Weasley som skötte om mina inköp förra året. Jag har inte sett den sen jag lämnade ifrån mig den före andra året. Jag kom på en annan sak."

"Alltså, vi tömmer det förra bruksvalvet, så när som på några sikles och knuts. Vad kom du på Harry?"

"Jag tror jag kommer att behöva en plats som kan aspirera för att vara ett ställe för några hundra personer, men i verkligheten vill jag att det verkliga stället är i södra USA. Jag tänker utbilda mig själv där, och samtidigt erbjuda de från Hogwarts som vill göra mig sällskap där. Men alla ska tro att det stället finns här i Europa."

"En stor herrgård, som fasad, och sedan en större ranch eller motsvarande i USA. När behöver du det klart?"

"I slutet av augusti, om det går."

"Det ordnar vi. Vi talar om det när du kommer in för den offentliga testamentsläsningen."

"Tack direktör Regnot, jag har bara en fråga till och jag vill inte förbruka din tid med min enkla person, skulle det finnas möjligt för mig att få lära mig mer om goblins nation under de kommande åren?"

"Harry Potter-Black du förundrar mig, och gläder mig. Ja, jag ska förbereda det också. Det har varit ett profiterande och gott samtal, min dörr är alltid öppen för dig — och din vän."

"Tack Regnot, behöver du någonsin min hjälp eller nåt som jag kan göra — så säg bara till." Sa Harry medan han samlade ihop alla papper, och lade dem i sin nya väska."

"Tack Direktör Regnot. Visserligen jobbar jag på ministeriet, men alla vi som jobbar där har inte samma inställning som vissa _ursäkter för människorasen_ som finns där i för höga ställningar."

"_Madam_, det har varit en glädje att få göra din bekantskap." Svarade Regnot med ett visat leende.

—

Efter att de lämnade banken tog Tonks ut Harry på en inköpsrunda som bara en överambitiös ung dam kan åstadkomma. Tre nya koffertar, med många fack, och en lägenhet om fyra rum och kök i vardera var det första. I bokhandeln köptes det böcker så att ett ordentligt bibliotek skulle känna avund. En komplett uppsättning för trolldryckstillverkning, inte bara för de första årens Hogwartskurser, utan en komplett sats för de mest avancerade uppgifterna.

Kläder blev an utmaning i sig, Tonks hittade den mest förtjusande uppsättning i svart läder. Hon insisterade på att Harry skulle klä i det, svarta byxor svart väst över en röd tröja, och utanpå det en halvlång svart rock. Den var användbar i båda världarna. Men det blev också en mängd byxor i varierande kvalitéer. T-tröjor och skjortor, fyra par skor för vardagsbruk. Och inte minst underkläder, han skulle kunna ha nytt under var dag i en månad utan att behöva börja använda tvättade kläder.

Något tvekade han när Tonks drog iväg med honom en bit ner i Svartalvsgränden. Men där gick de in i en _opto-magic_. Det blev nya glasögon, och även kontaktlinser. Efter att Tonks hade visat sin aurorbricka, fick hon dem att lägga besvärjelser på alla omgångarna. Han skulle kunna se magi, se genom solida föremål, se i mörker, dis och dimma och på långa avstånd. Visst kostade det extra. Hennes nästa _extrema_ inköpsorder blev en butik som sålde begagnade saker.

"Harry — de har trollspön av varierande kvalité. Se till att du hittar minst tre som du kan använda — i reserv."

"Tre trollspön att ha i reserv till min nya kollega." Sa Tonks till butiksinnehavaren och hon visade sin tjänstebricka.

"Är han inte lite väl ung?" Kontrade han med. Tonks bara förändrade sitt utseende till att bli lika ung som Harry.

"Det skulle du kunna säga om mig också, men skillnaden mellan han och mig är att han är vassare än mig. Så, det är helt okej."

"Om du säger det så, okej, börja med att föra dina händer över spöna, de du tycker dig känna för någon försöker du komma ihåg vilken. När du har känt över alla väljer du de tre du kände mest för. Ta upp dem och prova med _lumus_ – _nox_."

Eter det drog Tonks med honom till en annan butik han aldrig hade haft en aning om — magiskt förstärkta vapen och andra tillbehör. Där fanns knivar och svärd, promenadkäppar och andra saker han inte förstod hur de kunde vara vapen.

Men när de lämnade butiken två timmar senare förstod han att det var ett ställe han borde ha fått hjälp att hitta till för länge sedan.

En av de saker han uppskattade var en ring, den kunde ha antitransferering, antiflyttnyckel och antimagi aktiverade, allt med 50 fots radie. Om han hade anti flyttnyckel och anti transferering aktiv alltid, skulle ingen kunna uppenbara sig honom närmare än 50 fot vilket var ungefär 15 meter. Men främst skulle ingen kunna komma inpå honom med en flyttnyckel som aktiverades.

Antimagi skulle kunna vara en fördel för honom, då han själv skulle kunna använda sina kastknivar och om så behövdes — sin nyinskaffade pistol. Den såg lite klumpig ut, men hade en dämpare som tog bort mer än fyra femtedelar av ljudet. Dessutom var den tillräckligt _aggressiv_ på avstånd upp till 15 meter för att kompensera förlusten av magi. Enda nackdelen var att han var tvungen att tänka på det när han var i närheten av flygkvastar.

Naturligtvis var det en sak som han _inte_ skulle få ha om det blev undersökning. Men Tonks sa också att med den hotbild som fanns på honom, kunde inte normala regler få hindra honom att vara så säker som möjligt. Det var också därför som hon redan nu hade ordnat ett _tillfälligt_ vapenmedgivande. Amelia skulle seden fixa så de tog fram ett som kom från de omagiska.

Överfallet på honom, alltså inbrottet skulle hon omvandla till ett överfall på honom och hans familj. Det skulle underlätta betydligt när hon skulle övertala dem att utfärda licensen att få bära pistolen dolt och använda den i självförsvar. Något som annars var förbehållet polisens detektiver och speciellt anställda livvakter.

—

"Harry, nu har du en hel del nya saker, och dessutom saker från förut, du behöver lära dig använda dem, men vi har ännu ett par dagar tills du blir 16, en sak jag tänkte på när han förklarade den där ringen för dig. Magiska rep, om du slår på antimagi, då borde de upplösas. Dörrar som är låsta med magi, öppnas de? Såna där saker bör vi titta på. Dessutom — animagus, och jag . . vi, kommer vi att återgå till grundformen eller behåller vi formen men utan möjlighet att ändra oss så länge fältet är aktivt? Det är saker vi måste testa."

"Tänk dig Rita Skeeter kommer flygande som den skalbagge hon är, och så plötsligt återgår hon till sig själv fyra meter upp i luften och pang rätt ner i backen. Jag ser redan en god användning för den."

"Rita Skeeter — animagus skalbagge? Oregistrerad?"

"Ja."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Hon hade för mycket kunskap om saker hon inte borde ha, från saker vi sa där vi var ensamma, så kom Hermione på att vi alltför ofta hade sett en skalbagge vid sådana tillfällen, och tänk dig flygande skalbaggar, mitt i vintern — andra uppgiften under turneringen — eller vid julbalen. Det var för uppenbart för henne att missa."

"Jag har fått veta det av dig — men det är något jag måste tala med Amelia om."

"Bara om du kan förklara för henne hur du har kommit på det på annat sätt än att blanda in mig eller Hermione. Hermione har nämligen idkat utpressning mot henne att _inte_ skriva skit om oss igen. Hittills har hon hållit sin del av det avtalet, och vi tänker hålla vår del."

"Ok — jag nämnder det också, att hon inte agerar utifrån mina ord — men är uppmärksam."

"Okej, måste du så. Jag har antimagi på nu, du ändrades inte, har du din grundform nu?"

"Nej, men jag kan inte ändra heller, men håller du antimagi på, är jag värdelös som livvakt."

"Har släppt den, men nu vet vi — du ändras inte, och förmodligen inte en animagus heller då."

"Jag kommer att lämna dig nån timma i kväll, i morgon har vi en jobbig dag. Jag förklarar sedan. Men innan vi fortsätter, det här är en sån där kommunikationsspegel, mitt anrop är _Kamelia_ egentligen är det för kameleont, och då förstår du. Ditt är _snake_, för din förmåga att hantera ormar. Men för att de ska fungera så måste du ha öppet för magi. Jag tror du sedan ska börja träna magiduell, där du använder antimagiförmågan till och från, så att du kan använda magi, slå av möjligheten, och så öppnar du och stänger. Jag kan tänka mig att det skulle irritera en del om du lär dig det."

"Ja – du säger något, det skulle vara smart, vi får testa det längre fram."

—

Dagarna gick och familjen Dursley fortsatte att vara artig och mycket familjär med Harry — och hans livvakt. Så en kväll flammade det till framför Harry och Fawkes fanns där med ett brev.

—

_Harry_

_Det var bra att du kunde ta hand om det som hände, men du måste veta att du inte får göra magi utanför skulan, ännu på ett år._

_Testamentsläsningen efter Sirius kommer att äga rum inom några dagar, men med tanke på risken för dig så kan jag inte medge att du får lämna huset där du nu finns. Jag tar hand om det som berör dig._

_Ditt skolbrev sänder jag senare med Fawkes, och fru Weasly har lovat att hjälpa till med att köpa dina skolböcker för nästa år. Jag har kommit fram till att du behöver läsa Trolldryckstillverkning, även om professor Snape har sina strikta regler på vilka som får vara med på det så har jag övertalat honom om att du blir med där._

_Vidare har du försvar mot svartkonst, förvandlingskonst samt besvärjelser. Det är de tunga ämnena, efter det kan du välja till upp till fyra ämnen ytterligare, du ser på ditt skolbrev vilka du kan välja bland._

_Med förhoppning om att du har en lugn sommar_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Rektor för Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar._

—

"Att han bara vågar." Fräste Harry.

_Bästa fru Bones — _

_Magivärldens polischef._

_(åtminstone Engelska magivärldens)_

_Jag bifogar Dumbledores brev, och jag släpper samtidigt mitt brev som Tonks har visat dig men med lite ändringar i, den där jag talar om att jag INTE kommer att gå på Hogwarts längre._

_Det är nu klart att jag har en ranch, eller kanske mer korrekt, del av en ranch i södra Texas där avser jag och de som vill komma med mig träna magi i två år. Om du och Susan vill så är hon välkommen att komma med. Jag kommer inte att ta ut några terminsavgifter. Blir det många som kommer, vilket jag måste planera för måste jag be om 15 galleons per person i månaden till kökskassan._

_Naturligtvis kommer jag att vara på testamentsläsningen, jag har redan varit på Gringotts några gånger och min bit av det är redan avklarat. Men för att det ska bli legalt, måste den officiella delen vara avklarad. Som du kanske har sett i dokumenten har jag nu deklarerats vara myndig, jag tänker inte skriva det på näsan på Albus._

_Jag har erbjudit Tonks att bli min personligt avlönade livvakt, om du kan ge henne tjänstledigt. Men det skulle äventyra hennes aktoritet som auror, ifall hon är ledig från jobbet. Alternativet är därför att jag hyr hennes tjänster från er, och betalar er hennes lön. Hoppas det är förhandlingsbart. Hon är positiv till det jobbet, hon sa hon var det när jag frågade henne._

_Samtidigt vill jag höra om jag kan få hyra några aurorer på växlande schema under skoltiden. Officiellt blir de skyddsvakter för att öka säkerheten för barnen, men med läraruppgifter. Alltså inofficiellt är det LÄRARE jag vill låna - - - hmmm - - hyra._

_Jag bad Tonks prata med dig om det Albus sa till mig direkt efter ministeriefiaskot, hoppas att hon har gjort det, då vet du varför jag behöver träna själv, men också få så många bra omkring mig att vi har en chans att klara — nästa strid —. Jag är helt övertygad om att V. kommer att angripa Hogwarts._

_Med alla dödsätaraspiranterna där finns det all anledning för oss andra att INTE vara där. Jag är beredd att öppna min privata skola i USA för alla som kan ta en ed på att de inte avser skada eller hjälpa till att skada, mig och mina vänner, och att de inte stödjer V. direkt eller via ombud._

_Jag kommer att vara ett mål för V. oavsett var jag finns. Hogwarts har varit direkt livsfarligt för mig även de år jag var där redan innan V. hade återfått en kropp._

_Med det önskar jag dig och de dina en bra fortsatt sommar._

_Harry James Potter._

—

"Hedwig, kan du ta det här till Amelia är du snäll." — Och med det var hon iväg med hans brev.

"Harry, är du säker på att du inte borde vara i Slytherins hus?" Skrattade Tonks.

"Jag är absolut säker på att — om jag inte hade protesterat mot hattens idoga försök att få mig dit, så hade jag varit där."

" V A ? ? !"

"Japp, den ville absolut att jag skulle vara där."

"Men . . . du är ju Gryffindor ut i fingerspetsarna."

"Egentligen passar jag i alla husen, jag är vetgirig — men bara där jag känner behov för det. Jag är lojal och kan jobba hårt för det jag vill. Jag har målsättningar jag vill nå, och i det är jag ambitiös, men också slug, när jag tvingas till det. Att jag springer rätt in i faror för att rädda andra som en Gryffindor har du nog sett."

"Ja, dessutom — så gör du det utan att kräva, eller beräkna att få något tillbaks av det. Det passar inte för en Slytherin, de vill definitivt ha något i utbyte för vad de gör."

"Ja, jag ska anpassa brevet jag ska sätta i tidningarna, så fixar vi det i morgon."

—

The Profet, och ett par dagar senare också i The Quibbler, samt ett 40-tal brev direktadresserade.

—

_Bästa vänner, ärade DA-medlemmar, Hogwarts elever och föräldrar till nämnda. Och som orientering till andra._

_Jag skriver detta brevet och får det lämnat personligen härifrån från där jag finns, och det levereras till dig som får ett ex personligen, och som reservförfarande kommer det också via The Preofet och The Quibbler. Det går inte att skriva till mig DÄRFÖR ATT, en viss rektor på den skola vi går på har tagit lagen i egna händer och har satt något som förhindrar brevugglor från att nå mig, oavsett vilka som sänder dem. Däremot, du som vill diskutera det som föreslås här nedan, ni tar kontakt med chefen för ministeriets aurorkontor._

_Hos mig där jag bor hade vi ett inbrott av omagiska för en tid sedan, Vernon och jag blev skadade, men det har läkt nu. Tjuvarna togs om hand av ministeriets aurorer, som kom till vår hjälp på mindre tid än en minut efter att de hade nåtts av larmet, egentligen tog de att 'jag gjorde magi mitt i natten', som att något var fel, och kom tack och lov för att hjälpa._

_Efter det som hänt på Hogwarts genom åren och inte minst att vi på fem år inte har haft mer än en vettig lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, och honom körde de iväg därför att han hade lite "besvär" var gång det var fullmåne. Den andra läraren som faktiskt kunde en hel del, och lärde ut var en förklädd dödsätare som skickade mig till det som skulle ha varit en säker död, förbättrar ju inte statistiken._

_Tyvärr hade Cedric och jag kommit fram till att vi skulle dela vinsten för Hogwarts. Innan vi förstod allvaret i vår situation dödades Cedric, mig behövde de levande en stund längre. Det var vad som räddade mig från en säker död._

_Den första lärare vi hade i försvar, hade Voldemort som parasit i sig, den andra kunde EN besvärjelse — glömskebesvärjelsen, han var en ren pajas. Så den tredje, Remus, han var bra. Fjärde var en förklädd dödsätare, och så senaste året — ministeriets försök. En som vägrade oss all utbildning, och torterade dem hon hade personligt agg till med förbjudna blodspennor._

_Dessutom, läraren i historia, och läroplanen, för er som tänker efter, så förstår ni själva. För alla som inte är i Slytherin, det räcker att säga trolldryckstillverkning, för att det ska gå rysningar längs ryggraden för er och det är inte på grund av ämnet, mer säger jag inte._

_Faktiskt, det finns ingen orsak för mig att fortsätta gå på Hogwarts. Jag lärde mig mer under våra privata möten än jag har gjort under alla åren där sammantaget. Så varför ens återvända dit._

_Då jag ännu inte har åldern inne för att få bestämma själv finns det — risk för — att __**någon**__ ändå försöker __**TVINGA**__ mig tillbaks dit, det kommer inte att lyckas._

_Jag har redan köpt de böcker jag behöver för att läsa själv. Eftersom jag inte som underårig kan praktisera magi med trollspö, måste jag koncentrera mig på de ämnen som inte kräver det, Historia, mugglarkunskap, trolldryck, örtlära, runor och aritmetik och sådana saker. För att sedan fokusera på trollspölektioner efter att jag har blivit 17._

_De pengar jag spar (4 terminsavgifter) täcker väl de kostnader jag får för extra böcker och extra ingredienser, och lite besök på botaniska trädgårdar._

_Det jag har byggt vidare på var en idé jag fick i mitten av vårterminen, om vi är några tillsammans kan vi med våra terminsavgifter anställa någon eller några som hjälper oss._

_Ett annat alternativ är att vi tar oss till USA, och skolar oss tillsammans där, då behöver vi inte vänta med att öva magi tills vi blir 17. Att ta testerna koster, 150 galleons plus 20 galleons per ämne för upp till 50 testande, därefter 1 galleons per ämne och testare. Så det är helt möjligt för oss att göra det tillsammans._

_Jag ber er att fortsätta lära er att försvara er själva oavsett om vi gör det tillsammans i grupp eller om ni stannar på Hogwarts._

_Jag erbjuder härmed alla som kan ta ed på att inte vilja skada mig eller mina vänner, och inte heller stödja Voldemort eller hans anhängare, direkt eller indirekt att ansluta sig till mig och studera med mig. Räkna med 15 galleons i månaden för mat och kostnad för att bo. Tänk på att Hogwarts debiterar 4000 per termin._

_Gör vi trolldrycker som vi kan sälja, har vi en inkomst och med det räcker hushållskassan längre och då kan vi även sänka vår månadskostnad, eller så kan vi utöka biblioteket. Alla lärare jag behöver, behöver ju jag själv, de kan lära fler än bara mig._

– _Välkomna. –_

—

_Har du inte sänt in din kursanmälan till Hogwarts ännu så har du tid fram till den 10 augusti, innan de kan kräva terminsavgift för dig. Du som har sänt in, men ändrar dig, sänd genast ett återbud. Ett återbud kan inte nekas om det kommer in senast den 8 augusti. Senare återbud kan innebära att skolan KAN kräva HALV terminsavgift, slutar du under pågående termin har skolan rätt att behålla hela terminsavgiften. Du kan dock ändå lämna Hogwarts för att komma med mig oavsett tid på året, men det är bättre för mig om jag har möjlighet att planera också. Senast den 15 augusti behöver jag din begäran om att studera med mig. Vi använder i grunden Hogwarts kursplan, men avsevärt modifierad._

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. till Rektor Dumbledore,_

_Då jag inte längre räknar mig som elev i den skola du företräder så ser jag ingen orsak för dig att interferera med mig. Jag har inga skolangelägenheter att tala med dig om, så ser jag ingen orsak för att du ska sända Fawkes till mig med dina brev, när du genom alla åren har hindrat mig brev från alla andra. Har du något du vill mig, sänd det VIA aurorkontoret, där de skannar det för olagliga besvärjelser, innan jag får veta vad du vill._

_D.S._

—

"Så, vad tycker du?"

Hon läste den sakta och tittade lite och nickade bifallande.

"Om inte det här tar skruv vet jag inte, risken är att de måste stänga Hogwarts. De kan inte driva skolan med färre än 50 elever, och det är vad jag tror blir kvar."

"Men — alla . . . . Ja jädrar, jag hade ju bara tänk för min årskull, men nu när du säger det. Hela Hogwarts. Alla klasserna, och många som inte ens har börjat. Vad ska jag göra — begränsa till min klass?"

"Har du kapacitet att genomföra det? Med hela styrkan?"

"Det blir några bråda dagar, och om vi planerar och hjälper varandra — så jo — det bör gå. Jag ska sända ett brev till Minerva och Flitwick, om skolan stänger erbjuder jag dem jobb — hos mig. Jag tar med Poppy också, Pomona Spraut också."

"Ja, det sätter vissa lojaliteter i gungning, påminn dem att de måste vara absolut lojala till dig, och inte till Dumbledore om de tänker komma över."

"Tack för tipset, det kan behövas."

—

Tre dagar senare bad Amelia Harry att komma till ministeriet.

"Harry, klarar du 657 elever? Det är så många som har begärt att få komma, men de flesta vill ha det bekräftat så de hinner välja Hogwarts om du inte kan ta emot dem. Hade du räknat med det?"

"Jag var inte beredd på det, men jag har bett Gringotts jobba för att vi ska klara upp till 700 elever att börja med och sedan utöka till 1000. Rektorn på Salem har förberett 16 lärare att komma. Det kommer att bli dyrare än jag räknade med, men jag har råd med det — och är beredd att rulla igång det. Kan jag få några av dina aurorer att jobba på det. De är föräldrar själva också och de också måste visa att de inte stödjer Voldemort, eller hans anhängare. Dessutom kommer all posttrafik att gå via Gringotts när vi är igång. All transport är också med deras hjälp. Skolans plats är inte möjlig att hitta, och vi har inga brevugglor. Brevavgångar från skolan blir för elever, på måndagar, så de har möjlighet att skriva under veckoslutet."

"Okej, då rullar vi igång det, vart ska de vända sig när ni börjar, och när börjar ni?"

"Du ska få ett brevmanus i morgon, ett som förklarar hur jag tänker mig att vi ska ha det, samt hur vi ska komma dit, flyttnyckel har jag räknat med, max en person per flyttnyckel och den kommer att vara öppen en mycket kort tid. Jag tänker som så att en minut mellan var och en, och om jag har tio platser för inkommande och en in var minut tar det ändå över en timme, men det är så det måste bli. Dit de kommer är fortfarande kvar i England, en flyttnyckel över till USA, resulterar i nästan en timmes horribel överfart, men dit där de anländer, där har goblins upprättat en portal, så utan att de märker mycket hamnar de i USA. Jag har alla papper klara där borta, de var mycket tillmötesgående. Men att vi är i USA, ska vara en hemlighet även om jag redan har nämnt om den möjligheten. Vi har ett hus på en äng, huset heter 'TEXAS' och ängen heter USA. Det betyder att när jag presenterar platsen talar jag om för dem att det är så, och då kan de skriva hem att det är så. Låter de sedan bli att nämna att vi dessutom flyttade oss till AMERIKA, då har de inget sagt, och inte ljugit."

"Bra, tre aurorer, som har lite yrkesskador, har sagt upp sig från sina jobb, just på grund av skadorna. Jag har tipsat dem om det här jobbet, de återtar in anställning här och blir uthyrda medhjälpare till dig. De hade lite fundering innan de förstod att de kunde ta med familjen också. Men de är med, likaså är Alastor Moody exalterad att få göra nytta."

"Bra, det fanns en grupp som vi inte nådde, men tack vare Gringotts så har de också nåtts, den nya första generationens magianvändare som kom in för att växla till våra pengar, fick också en kopia på brevet."

"Har du fått någon reaktion från Hogwarts?"

"Från Albus — Fawkes försökte materialisera sig, men då jag har _antimagi_ klarade den inte att göra det, däremot har fyra lärare godtagit transport till mig om Hogwarts läggs ner. Minerva var intresserad att komma ändå, men hon ansåg sin befattning vid Hogwarts så viktig för barnens skull att hon inte kunde lämna den tom med så kort varsel, däremot bad hon att få komma nästa år, även om Hogwarts är i drift."

"Antimagi, sa du, förklara dig."

"Jag hittade den här, det förhindrar att någon kan rycka undan mig med en flyttnyckel eller dra iväg med mig som extrabörda vid en transferering. Men också att all utövande av magi omkring mig förhindras. Jag kan ha de funktionerna aktiva eller vilande oberoende av varandra. Hos Dursley's har jag alla tre aktiva hela tiden. När jag är här nu, har jag ingen av dem aktiv."

"Ett objekt som är _diskret_?"

"I allra högsta grad, men jag tror den kan rädda livet på både mig och min livvakt, om en situation skulle uppstå. En animagus kan inte återta sin naturliga form, inte heller kan Tonks ändra sig från det utseende hon har när antimagi är aktiv, osynlighetsmantel fungerar, men inte osynlighetsbesvärjelser, eller magiska maskeringar. Det visade sig att efter att jag berörde den med mitt trollspö kan jag göra magi trots att den effektivt spärrar för övriga."

"Hur stor räckvidd är det på den?"

"50 fot, eller omkring 15 meter."

"Bra, använd den men var tyst med vad den gör. Tonks, något att rapportera?"

"Allt har gått bra, Dursley's är förvånansvärt _trevliga_, faktiskt är de artiga, och samtalsvilliga. Har du tid, kan det vara bra om du tittar förbi och frågar hur han Vernon känner sig nu, en tid efter att Harry hjälpt honom. Jag tror det cementerar deras inställning, det kan vara viktigt att bygga på det. Dudley, har en aning magi i sig också, med ett trollspö skulle han med säkerhet kunna klara en del av första årets uppgifter. Hans barn, när han skaffar familj kan vara med mer kraft. Petunia är helt utan, men jag lyckades få veta, av Remus, att hon utan att tänka sig för lyckades formulera en ed när hon var 8 år, och sedan glömde hon naturligtvis bort det, och pratade för mycket när hon var nio. Det höll på att kosta henne livet. Därför hatar hon magi, men sväljer det efter att Harry räddade livet på dem. Jag tror att den fadäsen också hindrar Dudley från att vara aktiv magianvändare."

"Ojj – Dudley på Hogwarts — vilken syn." Skrattade Harry.

"JA, men det kan vara viktigt att veta det för honom, för framtiden. Planera att prata med honom, innan han börjar slarva."

"Okej, vi får göra det tillsammans, - - - snart. Närmast är det Gringotts, och eftersom jag förväntar mig att Dumbledore kommer att göra ett försök att _röva bort_ mig, så jag kommer att ha transportspärrarna aktiva. Och när jag kommer utanför Gringotts aktiverar jag även antimagi. Jo, Amelia, tror du att du känner till fyra stycken som skulle kunna jobba som administratörer på _min nya skola_, i så fall, ta in dem här och sätt dem i arbete."

"Fyra sa du, okej, till att börja med kan tre, nä kanske fyra vara klara, en dotter, samt tre fruar till de vi nyss talade om. Det blir de glada för. Lön?"

"Som en administrativ tjänst här har."

"Bra, då är vi igång då, det ska bli intressant att se Dumbledores reaktion nu. Håll dig borta från alla faror Harry."

"Tack, jag ska försöka. Vi ses."

Med det lämnade Harry och Tonks ministeriet. Harry hade också sett till att få sin transfereringslicens klar. Han var något förvånad över det stora antalet som hade valt att följa honom, 100, kanske 150 hade han räknat som högst. Nu måste han till Gringotts och ordna upp allt.

Det hade blivit ganska mycket diskussioner där, och Harry hade också kommit fram till att han kunde ha hela skolan rullande med upp till 1000 elever och 150 personal, utan att det påverkade hans _privata_ inkomst nämnvärt. Regnot, däremot tyckte att Harry _slösade_ bort pengar i onödan.

"Regnot, jag nämnde förut om att jag ville lära mig om er kultur, är det inte ett fint tillfälle för er att samtidigt som du öppnar en filial på min skola, att vi har den, eller de, individerna som lärare i ämnet _goblinkultur_. Tänk också på att de som går i min skola — formar jag till den framtida magidelen av oss, kan jag få dem att se upp till er, eller åtminstone se er som jämlika, är inte det en vinst, värd att jobba för? Sen kan vi dessutom göra så att vart års studier, kostar först när de har lön att betala med. På så sätt har vi en säker inkomst efteråt. Vi bakar in all studiemateriel, så har vi det som grund. Det är alltså inga terminsavgifter, men en form av _studieskuld_."

"Får vi vara med och _investera_ i din skola Lord Potter?"

"Jag är beredd att släppa det att bli ett projekt i vårt gemensamma befintliga, men vi ska vara mycket måttliga med kraven, jag ser det mer som en politisk investering, och om det är för lite guld som inkomst kan det klinga fel . . . jag vill inte vara oartig, men . . "

"Ingen fara Lord Potter-Black, även vi ser fördelar där de finns. Som en total del av vårt gemensamma?"

"På försök, jag vill ha fria händer ett eller två år, och då är det ju en risk, och den risken är ju min, jag vill inte belasta vår gemensamma budget med något som kan gå fel."

"Ingen risk, jag ger dig två år med fria händer, och fri budget. Vi har en mycket god soliditet, och faktiskt jag har länge tittat efter något nytt att bolla med, det här är roligt, jag vill vara med från början. Det ger mig också möjlighet att sätta upp vår del i anslutning där. OK?"

"Ok, kompanjon." Sa Harry och de båda reste sig och skakade hand. Tonks som visste vilken status Regnok hade bara log, Harry hade ingen aning att han skulle ha kunnat jämföra med att han skakade hand med en så udda individ som Påven eller nästan som _Jesus själv_. Så udda var det för en _människa_ att få göra det Harry gjorde, utan att han visste vilken status Regnot hade. Men hon visste också att nu fanns det inte bara kapital bakom projektet utan även en maktapparat.

Nöjd med sitt avtal med Regnot lämnade Harry Gringotts och gick mot tvillingarna Weasleys butik, han hörde ett skrik, och han förstod att det var ett av dödsätarnas plötsliga nålstick, ett par torteringer, ett par döda och iväg. Harry gjorde ett par snabba transfereringar innan han var nära nog. Då aktiverade han alla tre spärrarna. Varpå han lugnt gick fram mot dem. Han hörde dem alla börja "_AVADA KED . . . _Fem snabba _reducto_, och dödsätarna var ett minne blott. Med det släppte han antimagin, bara för att ingen skulle misstänka att det fanns spärrar för det där.

Strax anlände aurorer, Harry kände igen Kingsley nu. "Hur gick det?" Frågade en annan auror.

"Jag vet inte om de hann döda några, men de började sina dödsförbannelser mot mig när jag kom inom synhåll för dem. Jag fick bråttom med att avbryta dem. Och det är reducto jag gör snabbast. Och de verkade inte ens bry sig om att tänka på försvar."

"Någon av er andra som är skadad, utöver att ni har djävligt ont av tortyren?" . . . "Ingen, då har ni haft tur, eller tack vare att Potter här fick dem på andra tankar. Jag behöver minst tre som kan berätta vad som har hänt här. Potter, din berättelse tar jag in senare. Tonks — få undan honom härifrån."

Harry och Tonks gick vidare till tvillingarnas butik.

"Ah – vår diskrete sponsor, och delägare. Välkommen in i denna lilla värld av hänryckelse. Vad kan vi hjälpa vår ärade gäst . . . nä inte gäst . . . vår ägare med?"

"Ingen fara alls, jag har ju sagt att ni _fick_ de där pengarna. Nå, vad har ni för investeringsbehov, som gör att ni kan utöka?"

"UTÖKA?"

"Ja, varför inte, jag har förstått att ni har övervägt att öppna i Hogsmeade, glöm det, fundera i andra banor istället. Jag behöver två mycket skickliga uppfinnare till min grupp. Er budget är på 5'000 galleons — i månaden. Ni skapar ett hemligt bolag, som ni säljer ert företag till, och ni emigrerar. Med det kommer inte V. att koppla butiken till er och med den är era anställda säkrare, inte helt säkra, men säkrare. Ni äger fortfarande butiken, men via ett hemligt bolag. Dessutom behöver jag er i min nya skola, som lärare för de första årskurserna. Jag antar att både Ron och Ginny har anmält sig till den nya skolan."

"Harry — hur många tror du att kommer att lämna Hogwarts? Det jag hört har gjort våra planer på Hogsmaede . . . något hmm . . . diffusa."

"Fler än 650, per i förmiddags." Det möttes av två visslingar.

"Harry — du kommer att driva Hogwarts att stänga."

"Det är mest troligt. Men det är inte mitt fel, får jag nästan alla från Hogwarts att komma till en skola jag själv öppnar, så står inte Hogwarts så högt i kurs hos de flesta. Nå, vad tror ni, trolldryckstillverkning är er specialité, det och besvärjelser. Dessutom är ni duktiga på duellering. Lönen är 275 galleons i månaden, men då ingår transporter samt kost och logi. För fasta lärare behålls lönen under tid då eleverna har ledigt, för tillfälliga lärare är det bara månadslön under skoltid. Timarvode är 3 galleons för lärartid. Alltså bara för lektionstid. Intresserade?"

"Det där andra du sa – med en budget på - - - fantasibelopp?"

"Ah – säg att ni exempelvis uppfinner ett pulver som gör ett helt rum mörkt, men att den som vet hur, kan se ändå. Såna saker, alltså hjälpmedel för att vinna en strid, eller kanske bättre, för att vinna ett KRIG. Det är alltså parallellt med lärarjobbet."

"Hur lång tid har vi på oss att ordna det?"

"Bestäm er nu, och ni har tills de första dagarna av september, men ni behöver inte så mycket egentligen här, packa ihop allt och stäng. Det tar ett par timmar som högst."

"Vi är med. Hur gör vi?"

"Håll er beredda från den 15 augusti, ni är anställda från den 1 augusti."

"Läs igenom Hogwarts trolldryckstillverkning, och förberedande, och planera åtminstone de första månadernas lektioner."

"Måste man inte ha minst mästarexamen för att få lära ut?"

"Lär ut _bra_ så ska jag visa skillnaden mellan era bra lektioner och en med examen, jag tänker på Snape. Efter det kommer ingen att ifrågasätta er. Men, håll ut några år, och läs till mästarexamen, och ta testet. Så är ni sedan certifierade tillverkare."

"Du har verkligen övertygat mig om att du är en _ängel_."

"En sak ni också ska börja titta på är animagusmeditation. Det är en sak jag kommer att försöka få så många som möjligt att intressera sig för."

"Och vi får sälja våra artiklar där?"

"Låt oss säga att vi är försiktiga med vad som släpps, att snika ifrån lektioner ska inte vara något vi uppmuntrar."

"Jag tror jag förstår, vilka får vi berätta för?"

"Ta det lugnt med det, familjen ja. Men helst inte, jag har inget emot Molly, men hon är för mycket i händerna på Dumbledore. Honom vill jag undvika en tid. Han kommer att försöka få in _spioner_ bland de som kommer till vår skola. Jag har en liten överraskning i beredskap vid första välkomsthälsningen där, för att ta hand om dem."

—

När de två gick från tvillingarnas butik kände Harry att någon stirrade på honom bakifrån, och han aktiverade alla tre _anti_ i ringen.

"Potter, rektorn bad mig lämna dig det här brevet."

Harry vände sig om och tittade på Snape, en lång stund innan han sa.

"Jasså, vad har han att komma med som inte kan komma den väg jag har anvisat?"

Snape verkade inte lyssna utan höll fram kuvertet och nästan tvingade in det i Harrys hand medan han sa. "_ACTICATE_" Harry kände inom sig att spärren trädde i funktion. Och då inget hände riktade Snape sitt trollspö mot Harry och började ge sin första besvärjelse, "_Stupef…_" men innan hans kommando hade fullbordats sprängdes hans bröstkorg. Av Harrys _"Reducto"_. Harry var fullt medveten om vad han gjorde, men han hade räknat med att det måste komma till det förr eller senare.

Harry såg till att alla omkring kunde se när Harry drog upp ärmen på Snape och länge tittade på dödsätarmarkeringen, han visade den för aurorerna som kom också, men mest var det för att alla omkring skulle se det. Efter det valde han utan att vara ombedd om det att följa med till aurorhögkvarteret tillsammans med de aurorer som hämtade in resterna av Snape.

"Tonks, du är hans livvakt, vad hände?"

"Snape stack ett papper i handen på Potter, och gav en aktiveringsorder. Flyttnyckeln verkade försöka aktivera sig, innan ens jag hann reagera, och vad kunde jag ha gjort för att förhindra det. Snape är en bekant person, känd bland annat från sin roll som lärare på Hogwarts. Efter det gick allt väldigt fort, återigen, Harry Potters stridsvana visade sig igen och medan Snape fortfarande uttalade sin besvärjelse som jag inte hörde, for han iväg bakåt med blodet sprutande. Jag kan säga att allt tog mindre än tre sekunder från att Snape tryckte det där pappret i handen på Potter."

"Var det nödvändigt?" Frågade Shacklebolt vasst i riktning mot Harry som visste att både Shacklebolt och Snape var med i Albus klubb.

"När hans försök med flyttnyckleln misslyckades, angrep han med en offensiv besvärjelse, visserligen tror jag den i sig själv var en ofarlig. Men jag har ingen aning om på vems uppdrag han agerade på, Albus eller på Voldemorts. I mitt huvud kunde det ha varit både och."

"Varför skulle du inte kunnat värja dig utan att döda?"

"Alla skydd skulle ha varit för sena att få upp. En stunner från mig skulle ha varit senare än hans. Mina reductos är momentana, så snart jag har tänkt dem är de iväg, men jag säger orden ändå mer för dem omkring. Det borde vara ganska tydligt att den som försöker angripa mig, bör vara försiktig. OM Dumbledore vill tala med mig, så bör han välja den väg jag har gett honom att nå mig. OM det nu var Dumbledore som kommenderade Snape, att hämta in mig, så gjorde han sig skyldig till anstiftan till människorov. OCH — han ska ha förbannat klart för sig att utsätts jag för det — så försvarar jag mig, han vet efter Dursley's att jag inte längre använder lektionssalsduellbesvärjelser när jag försvarar mig. Sände han Snape mot mig — borde han ha tänkt på det innan. Snape är en dödsätare, jag vet inte på vems uppdrag han är ute. Dessutom har vi inte en vänlig relation mellan oss sedan många år på grund av hans agerande mot mig."

"Och nu är den över."

"Japp. Faktiskt är det skönt. Det är inte många jag tänker så över, men Snape har retat mig så evinnerligt både inom Hogwarts och utanför, så det var bara en tidsfråga tills vi skulle strida. Nu angrep han mig, och jag försvarade mig, förmodligen häftigare än han trodde jag kunde. Beaktar vi att V. miste fem man tidigare idag, kunde det mycket väl ha varit V. som sände Snape, och jag tror inte Snape skulle ha kunnat neka till det jobbet. I min värld, när det hände, så var jag övertygad om att Snape agerade på Voldemorts uppdrag. Då får vi se vad Dumbledore har att säga om det. Är det något mer jag behöver göra?"

"Undvik att döda några fler, några dagar i vart fall."

"Jag försvarar mig, när jag måste, och som jag har sagt, det finns en besvärjelse som jag använder då, när det är bråttom."

—

Nästa dags Profet hade angreppet i Diagongränden på första sidan. Bilden på de blodiga resterna av Snape, med blottad underarm och märket väl synligt talade sitt eget språk.

_Ännu en dödsätaere avslöjad på Hogwarts._

_Av Rita Skeeter._

_I går eftermiddag angrep fem maskerade dödsätare allmänheten i Diagongrönden, men innan någon kom till allvarlig skada kom Lord Potter-Black till platsen då vände de fem sig samlat mot den unge mannen. De fem började sina dödsförmannelser, men innan någon av dem hunnit färdigt sin förbannelse hade Lord Potter-Black sänt FEM stycken kraftiga besvärjelser som hindrade de fem från att döda någon — någonsin igen. Aurorerna som kom förvånansvärt snabbt konstaterade bara att ingen av flanörerna hade blivit allvarligt skadad, och att angriparna var oskadliggjorda._

_Det kunde ha varit allt, men några timmar senare hände nästa angrepp, nu direkt riktat mot Lord Potter-Black. En person som förmodades vara på ljusets sida försökte först med ett människorov genom att en flyttnyckel stacks i handen på Lord Potter-Black, när aktiveringen av flyttnyckeln inte fungerade riktade Snape sitt trollspö mot hans unge före detta elev och började en angreppsbesvärjelse. Men försvararen hann före, och Snape flög bakåt med sprängd bröstkorg. På bilden syns det tydligt i vems ärenden Snape kan ha agerat._

_Under förhören hos aurorerna vidhöll Lord Potter-Black att med tanke på den tidigare incidenten var det mest troligt att Snape hade fått uppgiften av hans andra uppdragsgivare, alltså inte från Hogwarts, eftersom Lord Potter-Black inte är elev där längre finns det ingen anledning för att rektorn där ska använda en lärare för att agera mot en tidigare elev._

_Bekräftade uppgifter från lektionerna med Snape där Harry Potter var elev, visar att Snapes lärarkompetens inte var särskilt hög. En mängd minnessållsbevis har denna reporter fått at del av, efter Lord Potter-Blacks öppna brev för några dagar sedan. Att någon har stått ut med de lektionerna är över min förmåga att förstå. För utskrift från flera av lektionerna se sidorna 4 till 9._

_Rektor Albus Dumbledore har inte kunnat nås för en kommentar om vare sig Snapes lektioner eller händelsen som ledde till Snapes död._

_Chefen på aurorkontoret försäkrar att Lord Potter-Black agerade i självförsvar, om än något vasst, men med tanke på det snabba händelseförloppet och risken att hamna i en mer utsatt position, fanns det inget annat val. Lord Potter-Black är helt fri från brottsmisstanker._

_Det andra intressanta är att efter Lord Potter-Blacks öppna brev och erbjudan att göra honom sällskap på annat ställe än Hogwarts kom fler än 650 anmälningar. Lord Potter-Black tänkte när han lade upp det att det skulle handla om hans närmaste vänner, i hans egen krets och kanske några få ur klasserna under och över honom. Men han har anpassat sig och har nu modifierat sin plan och har en skola klar och är beredd att ta emot upp till 1000 elever._

_Skolan är på hemlig ort, för att vara säker från angripare. Dessutom är antagningen så att ingen som avser skada honom eller hans vänner, eller som stödjer V. direkt eller indirekt kan inte komma ifråga på hans nya skola. Att spionera på skolan eller andra elever där är att skada indirekt._

_Det som kanske lockar mest är att skolan inte tar ut några terminsavgifter för själva skolan, 15 galleons till hushållskassan har det dock begärts, det är ju trots allt mat som eleverna ska äta. Skolan har blivit större än det var tänkt från början. Men Lord Potter-Black hälsar alla som känner att de kan klara kraven att inte stödja fel sida välkomna. En ny kontaktadress har öppnats ((MARODÖRERNAS CENTRA — C/O Gringotts London.))_

_Lord Potter-Black har lovat att inga dödsätare kommer att vara lärare eller annan personal på skolan eller i dess närhet._

_Biträdande rektor Minerva McGonagall sa vid en förfrågan att Hogwarts omöjligt kan vara i drift med färre än 100 elever, och att det per gårdagens dato inte fanns fler än 14 anmälda till höstens terminer. Men hon försäkrade att det ännu fanns tid att anmäla sig dit. Professor McGonagall sa också att om inte skolan öppnar så kommer inga terminsavgifter att krävas för de som var anmälda._

_Det verkar som att en tusenårig tradition går i graven i samband med att Lord Potter-Black drar sig ut från Hogwarts._

—

"Harry du har verkligen ställt till det för dem. Vad tror du, vems uppdrag var Snape ut i?" Undrade Tonks senare på kvällen.

"Voldemorts. Åtminstone är det vad det kommer att bli, om jag gissar rätt. Dumbledore kommer att säga att han bad Snape ge mig brevet, men svära sig fri från att det var en flyttnyckel, eller att han beordrat Snape att hämta in mig. Då återstår bara att det är ett kombinerat. Brev från _Dum_ och flyttnyckel till _Voldi_.

"Har du läst brevet?"

"Nej, jag lämnade det oöppnat till aurorerna. Kingsley _vet det_, han kommer att tala om för Dumbledore att jag inte har läst det. Aurorerna läser det naturligtvis, det är ju bevismaterial. Vad som står i det kanske jag får reda på från Amelia."

"Vet du om att du står på hennes önskelista som förste auror redan nu?"

"Att hon ger mig rätt mycket _svängrum_ har jag förstått. Men jag visste inte att jag var så önskad."

"Jobba lite mer med henne, och du får hela aurorakedemin, att flytta in på din skola. Hon har redan börjat undersöka hur det kan gå till. Hon ser fördelar för din skola med att du får tillgång till bra lärare, hon får billigare utbildning för dem hon ska ha med. Jag tror det kan bli ett bra samarbete."

—

Ett par dagar senare var det då dags för läsningen av Sirius Blacks testamente. I samarbete med Amelia Bones hade Harry fått använda en trolldryck för att se ut som en av aurorerna i hennes tjänst. Avsikten för det var att om Dumbledore hade någon spanare utanför skulle han inte se en _Harry Potter_ komma insläntrande till banken. Inte ens Tonks som annars sällan var mer än en meter ifrån Harry var i närheten av honom, hon kom helt själv, klädd som det passar när det handlar om en släktings bortgång.

När det blev dags för namngenomgången och namnet Harry Potter lästes upp klev Albus Dumbledore fram. "Harry Potter kan tyvärr inte närvara själv, jag representerar honom."

"Visa dokument på det. Annars vänligen stig tillbaks."

"Jag är hans målsman i magivärldn."

"Som jag sa — visa dokument på det eller kliv tillbaks, en störning ytterligare och jag måste kalla in vakten för att avlägsna dig. Finns det någon annan som representerar Lord Potter-Black?"

Timingen fungerade perfekt, Harry märkte att han höll på att återfå sitt egna utseende.

"Jag är här, det var intressant att se hur den alla trott vara ljusets förkämpe försökte snika åt sig det som inte är hans. Jag har meddelat dig Albus Dumbledore, att du inte har något med mig att skaffa längre. Per den senaste födelsedagen är jag myndig, vare sig du vill eller inte. Jag har aldrig gett dig målsmanskap över mig, du stal den från de som rättmätligen skulle ha den."

"Gott då är alla här, då kan vi fortsätta. Lord Black valde att använda ett självuppdaterande projecerande minnessållsdokument, en sak som vi haft i många år, men med tanke på kostnaden, är det inte många som väljer att använda den. De är godkända av ministeriet som verifierade och certifierade även för testamenten. Alla variationer måste presenteras, och efter att testamentet är inläst uppdateras innehållet automatiskt om förutsättningarna ändras enligt någon av de inlästa förutsättningarna. Minnessållet kan INTE välja att visa något som inte redan har tagits med i förutsättningen, alltså är alla varianter som kan förekomma, är förutsedda och inlästa. Nog om det. Jag lämnar nu ordet till framlidne Lord Black." Med det kunde Harry och de övriga se bilden av Sirius sväva ovanför lådan på bordet.

—

_Välkomna — ser ni mig nu så betyder det att jag är död, eller förklarad vara död. Det finns vissa skillnader på det. Vore jag DÖD, skulle det finnas en kall kropp att titta på, men . . . det gör det visst inte, alltså är jag FÖRKLARAD ATT VARA DÖD._

_Det innebär, att jag förbehåller mig rätten att behålla allt inom familjen, och nu tror många att jag inte har någon familj. Cissa, tro inget, Bella är . . . på fri fot tydligen, men hon är . . . inte här. Jag har en son, en son per blodsadoption. Det innebär att han är min legala son och arvinge som vore han avlad av mig i någon kvinna._

_Jag måste avsätta en fond för övriga inom familjen Black, alltså till dem som saknar egna eller familjs medel till fortsatt levnad. Vi börjar med dig Cissa. Jag gav dig möjlighet att skilja dig från Malfoy — . . . okej, du gjorde inte det, det innebär att du har din försörjning i den familjen. — Det innebär att jag uppdrar till min arvtagare att skilja dig från familjen Black. Orsaken är att du aldrig ska kunna komma åt familjearvet om så min arvinge skulle omkomma. ADJÖ._

_Vänligen se till att Sissa och hennes slyngel till avkomma försvinner så vi kan fortsätta._

_Bella, är . . . som jag nämnde på rymmen, och hon har allierat sig med fel grupp, men här kommer en gammal lag att kunna anaropas. Bellatrix är i sig en Black, och som sådan en del av familjen. Hon är gift Lestrange. Nu hör det till saken att hon och hennes man är dömda till livstid i Azkaban och då ingen annan i den familjen har möjlighet att hantera vare sig sina fastigheter eller sina valv —uppdrar jag till min arvtagare att genom lagen från 578 kalla in familjen Lestrange's etablicemang till familjen Black. Tyvärr måste sedan Bella tillhöra familjen så länge hon lever. Hennes eventuella barn måste också sörjas för._

_Andromeda — härligt namn egentligen, din situation är . . . okej, fem hundra tusen, till dig, och jag uppdrar till min arvinge att undersöka om du vill återförenas med familjen Black._

_Nymfodora . . . Bra, jag hoppades på det, du tar hand om Harry, en miljon till ditt konto._

_Ronald Weasley . . . inledningsvis hade jag tänkt i storleksordningen 50'000 eller så, men som min uppdatering säger . . . så stannar det vid 5'000 det är för att du ska kunna bryta din allians med Dumbledore, och därför att du har den som du inte fick det stora beloppet._

_Ginerva Weasley . . . Oj, jag tänkte aldrig att det skulle vara en möjlighet, men jag tog med det ändå. 1000, därför att jag ändå vill ge dig en botten, det hade blivit 50'000 om du inte hade försökt använde en kärleksdrog på Harry. Du måste försöka lära dig skillnaden på kärlek och ägandebegär._

_Fred . . . George . . . ni två kan hanteras tillsammans . . . gott, två gånger 50'000 galleons, till er, varför behöver ingen annan veta._

_Molly Weasley representerande familjen . . . oj, det trodde jag inte om dig. Det innebär att du får 10 galleons för var dag Harry har bott hos dig. . . . tyvärr hade jag inte förutsett stöld. Då skulle jag ha tagit bort resten också. 10 per dag, Harry får räkna på det._

_Artur Weasley . . . Gott, du får . . . . som jag sa nyss, jag hade inte förutsatt att familjen stal, det var nu inte du, men du representerar familjen. Jag hade tänkt — minst 25'000 för familjen, jag hade med värden upp till 500'000, men nu stannar det på det lägsta 25'000._

_Charley och Wiljam Weasley, inga villkor där, 10'000 vardera, bottenplåt att bilda familj._

_Hemione Granger . . . gott, 50'000 till dig._

_Albus Dumbledore . . . Bra att jag förutsåg möjligheten att det var så. En knuting. Och det var ändå det värsta jag kunde tänka mig i min vildaste fantasi. Att du inte skäms Albus, jag hoppas du tänker på det när du ska se James och Lily i ögonen — om du nu kan det, ni lär knappast hamna på samma ställe, och eftersom det är mitt testamente vi nu förrättar så kommer jag att vänta på dig, och kommer du hit kommer även den här delen att bli ett helvete men för dig Albus den här gången. Harry — gör vad du kan för att hålla dig undan honom, han är farlig för dig. I hans värld är det mer viktigt att Voldi äter vid samma bord som honom — än att du överlever. Så vad du gör Harry sluta på Hogwarts, försvinn från landet — gör vad som helst — men håll dig undan från honom. Jag tog med det här alternativet bara som reserv, men det var inget jag kunde ana skulle komma till användning._

_Därmed är all utdelning klar. Du Harry är min son av blod, enligt blodsadoptionen vi gjorde. Du ärver alltså allt, materiellt och immateriellt, liksom titlar och rättigheter. Och per din sextonde födelsedag är du myndig. Och eftersom jag har förklarats död, är du också Lord Potter-Black. Med . . . 9 sitsar i stora rådet. Minns jag rätt har du från Potter 6 genom två från Ravenclaw, två från Gryffindor, samt en från vardera din farfars far, som fick en personligt tilldelad med arvsrätt utöver den familjen redan hade. Och den som familjen fick 1132. Till det lägger vi en från familjen Black och två från Salazar Slytherin. Inte många visste om att familjen Slytherins arvslinje fanns på min mors sida. Det gör totalt . . . 9 platser, samt att du har majoritet i styrelsen för Hogwarts. . Oj, ännu en sak jag inte har förutsatt och kan beröra här. Grattis till det. Med det avslutar jag nu min deklamation. Sirius Black i mina sinnens fulla bruk — tror jag._

Tårar hade runnit från Harrys ögon, men ändå hade läpparna haft ett leende, bara Sirius kunde lyckas med att få till det så han fick det att verka skrattretande. Men han hade också fått mycket bekräftat. Frågan skulle sen bli, skulle Ron och Ginny kunna klara inträdesprovet. Det fick bli deras bekymmer.

"Harry — är du ok?"

"Tack Tonks — jo jag är nog ok, jag funderade på Ron och Ginny, om de kan klara inträdesprovet, om Ron har spionerat på mig för Albus, och om Ginny försöker igen, frågan är om det faller inom ramen _att skada_ genom att få i mig en kärleksdryck."

"Harry, har vi en relation som är mer än livvakt-objekt, mer än bara kamrater?"

"Hmm, inte mig emot, jag är ju myndig."

"Om vi _går ut_ och om vi ser varandra som _pojkvän-flickvän_, då är det verkligen att skada oss, dig eller vän till dig, att lura i dig en kärleksdryck. Är du beredd att vi deklarerar oss som det — ganska snart?"

"JA, jag har inget emot det, faktiskt tilltalar tanken på det."

"Bra." Sa hon och placerade sina läppar på Harrys, i en snabb kyss. "Då var det avklarat, officiellt. Nästa sak, vi måste komma härifrån också."

"Ja, jag har räknat med att Albus kommer att ha något i beredskap för mig ute, här inne vågar han inte. Men kanske vi ska se _de rödhåriga_ iväg innan de går."

"Ok, det är din föreställning Harry.

"Artur, Molly. Ron och Ginny. Jag förstod av Sirius uppläsning att ni har vissa _problem_ att brottas med. Jag har funderat, och eftersom Hogwarts läggs ned, förmodligen för att det finns ett bättre alternativ till utbildning och jag vet att Ron och Ginny finns med på anmälningslistan. Ron, spioneri räknas som att skada mig, eller vänner indirekt. Att ha gjort det tidigare har inte någon betydelse, det är framtid som gäller, spionera och du är ute direkt, var dig själv, och du har inga problem. Ginny, Tonks och jag är pojkvän-flickvän sedan några sekunder. Försök att bryta det, och det är att skada. Låt bli att försöka och du är välkommen du med. Ron – Ginny är ni Ok med det?"

Ron nickade efter en liten stund. Och Ginny följde strax.

"Bra, jag har inget emot er, men jag tänker inte tveka på att sända hem dem som _inte passar där_. Dumbledore har lurat er, liksom Voldemort lurade mig till ministeriet. Men nu är det framtid vi pratar om, välkomna. Molly, du skulle ha 10 per dag, jag har gjort ett par snabba överslag utan att gå igenom detaljerna, har du någon siffra på hur ofta jag har avnjutit din kost?"

"48 dagar Harry. Men det är Albus som har lurat mig att det var du som sa att jag fick det. Jag ska betala tillbaks allt."

"Det är för sent Molly, Tänk på att jag öppnar och driver en skola för 1000 elever, med lärare och allt, sånt kostar. Ändå är det bara lite av årsinkomsten som minskar, jag tar inte av kapitalet. Jag kunde ha gett dig hur mycket som helst, bara du hade sagt något. Kan fortfarande om det skulle behövas, men nu har ni en bas att stå på."

"Kan du förlåta mig Harry?"

"Pengarna är bagatell, det är att du gått bakom ryggen på mig som berör mig illa, och det kan jag inte bara släppa. Så vi stannar vid det, tills vidare är vår relation att du är mor till två av mina lärare, samt mor till två av mina elever."

"LÄRARE? Bill Charlie?"

"Nej, Fred och Gerorge. De kommer att själva läsa till magisterexamen, medan de utbildar de lägre klasserna."

"Tack Harry, tack för vad du gör. Hur kom det sig det där med Snape?"

"Försöker man sticka en flyttnyckel i handen på mig och sedan angripa mig när den inte fungerade — försvarar jag mig."

"Albus sa på ett möte att du gått över till den mörka sidan."

"Han säger det ja, men det är för att misskreditera mig. Jag har ministeriets godkännande på att jag får försvara mig med dödliga medel när jag angrips och kan anta att det är dödsätare, eller om det är så tidskritiskt att jag inte kan använda annat än min patentlösning. Snape, passade in på båda. När jag blev skjuten och Vernon höll på att dö, hade Albus synpunkter på att jag dödade två mugglare som utan mitt ingripande hade dödat även Petunia, hade jag hindrats fem sekunder längre hade morbror Vernon aldrig överlevt, så där var det verkligt tidskritiskt. Ministeriet tittade i minnessoll på allt och gav mig helt fri från brottsmisstanke. Men Albus, han är den som tror att det är hans enda vilja som ska råda. I det jag börjar skönja som bild är han mer lik Voldi, än han tror själv. Det börjar likna den kristna utbredningen _bekänn dig till mig, eller dö_. Fast i kristendomens utbredning skulle man bekännas sig till det de kallade Gud och Kristus, sen skulle man lyda prästen om han så sa han skulle använda bondens fru och dotter till sexualmadrass."

"Det där var fränt, Harry."

"Möjligen, men som Albus har gått fram, kan jag bara inte komma fram till något annat än att han leker GUD, och det är farligt när man inte är det. Voldi, finns där ute, och Albus påstår att det finns en profetia som menar att det handlar om mig eller Voldi, dö eller dödas för den andres hand. Vad har Albus gjort för att stötta mig — inget. Nu tar jag hand om det själv. Vad gör han då — jo, försöker hindra mig. Det är enligt Amelia Bones — och mitt sätt att se på saken, att arbeta i Voldemorts intressen. Vem är det då som är mörk?"

"Det ser inte bättre ut men Snape hjälpte ju oss."

"Snape har varit ute på räder där han har dödat oskyldiga under det senaste året. Snape har fått en fristad på Hogwarts. I mina ögon är det skyddande av brottsling. Om Snape vore spion för vår sida skulle hans uppgifter komma till aurorkontoret, inte stanna hos någon privat, för Albus Dumbledore handlar inte på ministeriets uppdrag. Han kan kalla sin fågelklubb ljus hur mycket han vill, men han har spårat fel. Men nu måste jag gå lycka till."

Med det drog sig Harry med Tonks helt nära mot utgången. De hade redan klarat ut allt de behövde i pappersväg. Just som de var på väg att lämna Gringotts stannade Tonks, och Harry hade lärt sig att reagera. Hon tog upp en liten spegel. "_Accept_" sa hon stilla.

"_Jag har uppgift om att Albus Dunmbledore blev osynlig, och inte transfererade iväg. Alastar finns där ute, hans uppdrag är att inte vara för långt ifrån D men ändå inte titta på honom alltför mycket. Ser ni Alastor, då vet ni att D inte är så långt ifrån. Det är allt jag vet nu."_

"Tack, det ger bra information, och det innebär att han använde en besvärjelse för att vara osynlig, vi får hoppas att han inte har kompletterat med en O-mantel. Med min antimagi, kommer han att synas. Tack Amelia."

"_Inget att tacka för — lycka till, men döda honom inte._"

"Ska vara försiktig, men jag tänker inte låta han släpa iväg med mig."

"_Det ska du inte riskera_. — _Cloce_"

Med det försvann bilden av Amelia.

"Vad tror du Harry?"

"Ooohhh — den var bra, vi väntar lite."

"Vad väntar vi på?"

"Hedwig, hon är strax här, hon var i närheten, jag visste inte att jag kunde känna henne, men nu vet jag. Nu, Albus är utanför glassbaren. Han har bästa utsikten över vägen till _Kitteln_ där."

"Vad är din plan den här gången — om jag får veta det?"

"Antimagi, tar han fram sitt trollspö, kommer jag att se till att han blir förödmjukad inte skadad, joo en knytnäve i ansiktet får han tåla."

"Ok, det är användbart. Det köper jag."

"En sak till, när vi går håller vi varandra i hand. För jag in dig bakom mig, lyd, men håll ögonen på det som händer. Skulle det komma magi från längre avstånd än 15 meter, så är det magi som kan skada."

—

Albus märkte inte att hans osynlighet plötsligt försvann, han var alldeles för upptagen med att titta på Harry där han kom sakta och tydligt ouppmärksam. Hans flyttnyckel skulle ta dem direkt in i Hogwarts, där skulle han kunna _ge order_. Han hade Fawkes som reserv, om inte flyttnyckeln fungerade av någon orsak skulle Fawkes komma ner och ta med dem båda tillbaks till Hogwarts.

Sakta gick han i riktning mot Potter. Han sträckte fram handen med flyttnyckeln, han lät den läggas på Potters axel, "_HOGWARTS_" sa han hastigt — men inget hände.

—

Harry hade sett och samtidigt fick han svaga signaler från Hedwig, att den Harry hade bett henne bevaka närmade sig bakifrån.

"Så du ger dig inte, ännu ett angrepp mot mig, ett försök till människorov." Sa Harry aningen högre än behövligt, tillräckligt många hade redan sett vad som hände.

"Du tingar mig Harry — Fawkes nu." Ett par gånger fanns en antydan till eld i luften men ingen Fawkes.

"Försöker han några gånger till gör han slut på sig själv. Jag lärde mig att spärra för eldfenixar, praktiskt ibland. Eller hur."

Nästa sak Albus försökte med var forcerad transferering och att ta med Harry, men återigen utan resultat. Då hände några snabba saker. Albus fick sitt trollspö i hand, och Harry slog ett ordentligt slag i solar plexus. Och Albus ovan fysisk kontakt vek sig dubbel och hans ansikte mötte ett uppåtgående knä, som träffade på näsan, och Albus sjönk förvånad ihop. Albus trollspö försvann ur hans hand och ett vasst elakt ljud hördes när Harry knäckte det över sitt knä. Efter det använde Harry sitt eget trollspö för att göra en magisk bindning av Albus. Aurorerna var redan på väg fram, när Harrys trollspö brände upp resterna av Albus trollspö. Harry hade hunnit känna de kalla vibbarna under den korta stund han höll i Albus trollspö, det var det ljud som kom när det förstördes bekräftade hans misstanke.

Nu fanns det orsak att ta in Albus Dumbledore till förför och använda sanningsserum, en dröm gick i uppfyllelse för Amelia.

Däremot hände det andra saker, det trollspö som Albus Dumbledore hade använt var förhäxat. Inledningsvis hjälpte den användaren, men efter hand spillde den över allt mer av sig själv på användaren, redan 50 år tidigare hade Albus Dumbledore fallit offer för sitt eget trollspö. Ingen skulle kunna vinna över honom i en trollspöfäktning. Men i ett fält som förhindrade magi, var fysiskt angrepp med bara händer, inget den hade försvar mot. Dessutom hade den som tog spöt inte hållit i det tillräckligt länge för att ens få kontakt med det. Och nu var den bortom all räddning bara askan återstod. Greppet över Albus Dumbledore hade försvunnit.

Albus började åldras snabbt, då trollspöt hade slutat sin inverkan på honom, började han sakta vakna som ur en lång dvala. Amelia började inse att det var bråttom att förhöra Albus, och han var villig att tala, och han berättade och förklarade trollspöts inverkan på honom. Och han framförde ofta att han var tacksam för att han äntligen hade kommit ur dess makt.

—

Hogwarts saknade rektor, en lärare och elever för det kommande året. Nu när många sanningar hade kommit fram, och många förutsättningar också hade ändrats övervägde Harry att aktivera sin arvsrätt över slottet Hogwarts, och skolan.

Men för många mörka minnen ruvade över honom själv för att han skulle ändra tillbaks sin planering. Men några snabba möten med ministeriets avdelning för studier skapade en ny möjlighet. Men det skulle inte bli aktuellt förrän fallet Voldemort var avklarat.

De flesta fick morgonteet i vrångstrupen följande dag när de läste morgontidningen.

—

_Öppet brev till Lord Potter-Black _

_Bäste Lord Potter-Black, jag framför mina gratulationer till eliminerandet av den vi båda har att tacka för vad vi blivit. Men tacka är kanske inte det första JAG tänker på._

_Mitt liv, blev inte det bästa från början. Redan då jag växte upp fanns meningsskiljaktigheter mellan olika grupperingar av vårt samhälle. Det var i den andan jag växte upp, som en av de utstötta. Var sommar tvingades jag tillbaks till barnhemmet där jag hade ett helvete. Albus Dumbledore TVINGADE mig tillbaks dit var sommar. Känner du igen dig Harry?_

_Nå, jag lärde mig vem min fader var, han övergav mor, när hon behövde honom som bäst, vilket gjorde att jag blev föräldralös redan som spädbarn. Far — fanns i livet, men han hade övergett mor och mig. Naturligtvis riktades mitt hat mot honom, att börja med._

_Av en händelse kom jag att lära mig vad som gjorde Dumbledore oövervinnerlig, och jag kan bara än en gång gratulera dig. Nå, med åren på Hogwarts lärde jag mig att hata, jag var utstött, på grund av min bakgrund, men fruktad därför att jag lärde mig att inge fruktan. Det är en kombination som inger respekt . . . trodde jag. Nej det var fruktan som drev de flesta att tjäna mig._

_Jag förstod när jag märkte att så gott som hela Hogwarts elevkår valde att lämna Hogwarts med dig, att du har andra kvalitéer än rektor Dumbledore ens kunde ana, eller så anade han det och behövde en möjlighet att eliminera dig._

_Hatet drev mig till något fruktansvärt. Men nu kan jag avslöja det, och det gör inget heller alla mina märkta anhängare kommer att följa mig i graven, vägen dit har redan börjat. Jag gav en ed på att om jag så skulle leva i evighet skulle jag se den dag Albus Dumbledore dog. Men det kostade mig också att när han finner sin död — finner jag min, det var långt före din tid.._

_Det blev en paradox av det, Albus kunde inte döda mig, för jag kunde inte dö så länge han levde. Han var för stark för mig att döda honom._

_Tänk dig själv. Ingen kunde ta livet av dig, därför att du var tvungen att eliminera mig innan du kan dö — var det inte så profetian sa? Jag kunde inte dö, så länge Dumbledore var i livet. Du kunde inte ha vunnit över Dumbledore på magiskt sätt, han kunde inte . . . och så vidare. Vi kunde ha levt länge, för Dumbledores trollspö skulle ha hållit honom i livet i minst tre hundra år ytterligare._

_Så bryter du hans trollspö, bryter spöts förbannelse över honom, han kom att dö, min rit är kopplad till honom, så jag dör som en följd av att du bröt hans trollspö med dina händer. Du har på det sättet undanröjt både honom och mig. Grattis._

_Att jag inte dog av den från dig reflekterade dödsförbannelsen berodde på just den eden. Albus Dumbledore var vid livet – då kunde jag inte dö. Nej Harry — det var inte DIG, jag angrep den gången, det var Albus Dumbledore's anhängare, du var bara en biprodukt av det, en bonus kan man säga men jag visste inte heller den totala innebörden av förutsägelsen då._

_När det sedan visade sig att du var på hans sida, så blev du också min fiende, min fiende nummer 1, just därför att du hade överlevt. Det var ju inget jag kunde blunda för._

_Det jag egentligen inte visste var att den jag formade min ed mot var den livsande som fanns i det trollspö som Dumbledore använde. Det var när du bröt det trollspöt, och brände upp resterna som jag kände befrielsen komma._

_Alla de som svurit sin trohet till mig kommer att följa mig i graven, genom den länk de gav mig rätten att koppla dem med. Det kan tyckas vara grymt, men så är det._

_Bara så du vet det, Severus Snape hade order av Dumbledore att ge dig ett brev med en flyttnyckel på, men jag bytte destination på den, hade det lyckats, hade du kommit till mig. Så du försvarade dig mot mig när du dödade Snape._

_Ja — jag har gjort horcrux, flera stycken faktiskt, men det saknar betydelse nu. Alla de gjordes efter att jag hade gjort min rituella ed mot Dumbledore, alla de kommer att vittra bort också._

_Jag väljer att skriva det här öppet till dig — jag kommer att vittra bort inom dagar, likaså mina följeslagare. Men huvudsaken för mig är att Dumbledore försvann._

_Man kan undra varför kriget blev som det blev, jag hade trakasserats av de fina pojkarna, jag hade trakasserats av Dumbledore, som företrädde de ljusa i kriget. Min enda möjlighet var att bli BÄTTRE i strid än de som hunsade mig, jag såg till att de valde att bli mina slavar, av fri vilja, nåja — av skräck för att vara motståndare till mig._

_Så gott som hela Hogwarts följer dig Lord Potter-Black, jag fick använda fruktan för att få anhängare, jag tror inte att någon som valt att följa dig gör det av fruktan för vad du gör mot dem annars. Jag är verkligt avundsjuk mot dig ska du veta. Hade inte mina återstående dagar varit så få, skulle jag ha uppskattat att få lära känna dig bättre, men det jag har lärt mig om dig nu, är att du är en värdig övertagare av det magiska område Albus Dumbledore och jag lämnar över till dig att vårda._

_Tiden är för mig är nu förbi, se till Lord Potter-Black, att du ordnar upp resterna efter oss. Se till att Hogwarts blir en skola för alla med magi, du — och jag borde ha kunnat samarbeta för att nå det målet, nu är jobbet — ditt eget._

_Adjö Lord Potter-Black_

_Tom Riddle / Alias Lord Voldemort_

—

De närmaste dagarna var det många som anmälde sig sjuka på sina jobb runt om i Storbritanien och på kontinenten, inom en vecka var de alla döda. Albus Dumbledore hade dött i stillhet några dagar före det öppna brev Voldemort hade satt i tidningen. Båda dog var för sig som en befriad man. Den tragiska nyheten och sanningen om hur Albus Dumbledore hade fallit offer för ett förhäxat föremål som hade fått grepp över honom gav flera förklaringar till saker som hade hänt genom åren. Liksom att många började förstå det bakomliggande spelet för dödsätarnas agerande.

Harry vägrade att ta emot _Orer av Merlin_, med motiveringen att Albus Dumbledore hade fått sin, därför att han hade dödat en person, Peter Pettigrew hade fått sin efter att han hade förrått familjen Potter. Det ingen förstod då var att ingen skulle ta emot den orden på många år efter det.

Harrys skola i USA startade som planerat, Hogwarts hölls aktivt men utan att ha några kurser. Istället förbereddes det för efterföljande år, då skulle högre utbildning förläggas dit. Storbritannien hade ingen högskola där man kunde läsa till magisterexamen, det var det Hogwarts skulle bli. Det ingen märkte i början var att Harry inkorpurerade Hogwarts inom samma administration som sin nya.

MARODÖRERNAS CENTRA som Harrys skola nu officiellt hette, skulle även i fortsättningen vara avgiftsfri till och med 5.e året. 6.e och 7.e skulle inte heller ha initialkostnader men för dem skulle eleverna teckna sig på studielån. Vilka skulle betaldas när de fick betalningsförmåga. Ministeriet skulle bekosta de fem första åren för alla magipotensiella. Det skulle eliminera skillnaderna mellan klasser. De tre sista åren skulle vara frivilliga påbyggnader. Alternativet efter de fyra första åren var två till vid MARODÖRERNAS CENTRA, eller att söka till Hogwarts för fortsatta studier där. De skulle fortsättningsvis ha samma typ av _studielån_ som Harry införde på MARODÖRERNAS CENTRA.

—

Med kriget mellan Albus Dumbledore och Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort avslutat följde en tid av förvåning och lugn. Men också försök från många att ta för sig i det vakuum som uppstod. Skärmytslingar förekom ofta. Draco Malfoy var en av de som trots sin unga ålder försökte värva anhängare.

Harrys etablering med Gringotts hjälpte till att hålla de mest uppkäftiga nere genom ett domstolsbeslut att alla dödsätares och misstänkta dödsätares valv skulle frysas, men med ett medgivande för hushållsutgifter. Först efter att de tagit ed på sin magi att leva efter de nya lagarna fick de tillgång till sina valv, efter att de skyldiga hade drabbats av postuma skadastånd till uppbyggnadsfonden. Med det blev de flesta antagonister mycket medgörliga.

Varulvsrestriktionerna ändrades så att de som visade vilja och möjlighet att sköta sina _problem_ fick licens att lösa det själva. Övriga ålades med kravet att _få hjälp_. För vampyrerna ordnades det med en inköpskedja från de omagiskas blodbank, liksom det öppnades möjligheter att bli _blodgivare_ även för magiska, dock skulle det blodet endast gå till försäljning till vampyrer. Det visade sig vara en god inkomstkälla för många.

—

Många med svag magi hade även börjat intressera sig för att se vad de kunde åstadkomma, och framför allt hur de kunde behålla kontakten med magivärlden. Det var så Dudley Dursley kom att finnas på en av kurserna för _svaga användare_.

—

De följande åren utvecklades det brittiska magiväsendet efter regler som hämtas från internationella samfund. Många antika och diskriminerande lagar lyftes bort som historiska dokument, men kontakten mot den omagiska världen förblev enkelriktad. Mycket gammalt tillbaks fanns kunskapen enbart hos de magiska, att sträva dit var ett oönskat och omöjligt mål. Däremot började magivärldens befolkning inse att de omagiska hade rusat ifrån dem, med stormsteg.

—

Åtta år efter Voldemorts och Dumbledores frånfälle valde Minerva McGonagall att gå i pension. Hon kunde lämna över en värld i frid, så hon kände sig nöjd med tillvaron, som den hade blivit. Efter mycket arbete fick Harry Hermione Granger att väljas till ny rektor, trots att hon fortfarande läste på tre olika magisterutbildningar.

Själv hade han tvingats ta jobbet som minister några år tidigare. Han valde att ha ett kontor med tre olika personer i tjänst, de fick sköta om jobbet. Men presentera verksamheten för honom vid de veckovisa mötena han hade med hela ministeriet. Inledningsvis hade _de onämnbara_ försökt hålla sin verksamhet dold för honom. Men snart hade de upptäckt att de behövde ha tillgång till sin budget, sina löner, och sina lokaler. Efter det fick han en presentation för vilka resurser de hade, även representanter därifrån satt sedan med på veckomötena.

—

Inom tio år efter Harrys övertagande efter Dumbledore, var många poliser i den omagiska världen aktiva magianvändare. På så sätt kunde många tidigare ouppklarade inbrott avslöjas. Och inom polisen bildades en speciell grupp för särskilt besvärliga fall. Samtidigt fick aurorkåren också tillgång till den omagiska polisens resurser, men de kunde också själva uppträda tillsammans med omagiska poliser. Nationella insatsstyrkan utvecklades sedan efter idéerna från det som banade väg för samarbetet.

Till Ginny Weasleys, och många andra unga damers grämelse blev Nymfodora Tonks Lady Potter-Black.

—

— **Ende —**


End file.
